Pride's Moon Bride
by Fanpakuto
Summary: A young woman with a lost past and extraordinary abilities begins her journey to become a Soul Reaper. She travels through the Academy halls and into the Gotei 13. A figure from her forgotten past will threaten Soul Society and test her resolve. In the aftermath, will someone save her from the darkness that threatens to consume her? Set after the last anime season.
1. Prologue: From Moon Fire's Ashes

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach." "Bleach" and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.** **I apologize in advance for any flaws of the characters or their world as they are based on my interpretation and research.**

 **The storyline and non-Bleach characters are of my own creation.** **Please review as I value your feedback to improve my future FanFiction stories. I present to you "Pride's Moon Bride."**

The predawn stillness, broken by birds' twittering, stirs Moriko from her restful slumber on the comfortable cushion of her futon. She jerks into an upright position at the sound of hoarse coughing. Her stomach twists into knots as she pushes back her patched blanket. Snapping her fingers, Moriko holds a small white moon, flickering with flame-like energy, on the fingertips of her right hand. Moriko stands, her midnight black hair tumbling to her knees, as she tiptoes softly around the hut to light the small collection of stubby candles. Light fills the rickety, coarsely shaped hut and falls upon the hut's other occupant: a frail, pale skinned and silver-haired man lies in restless slumber, covered in blankets.

Moriko closes her hand over the moon flame, making it disappear. Kneeling besides the old man, Moriko picks up a cloth from a bowl, squeezes the excess water and drapes it across his forehead. His eyes flutter open a few moments later, revealing blue eyes.

"Moriko," he croaks.

"Hai, Satoru-sama," Moriko whispers soothingly. "I'm here."

Satoru reaches a shaking, bone-thin hand toward Moriko. She gently clasps the cool, delicate skin, warming it between her hands. He clears his throat and speaks gently, despite the sweat and pain on his heavily wrinkled face.

"I would rather see your smile than your pain, child," he whispers.

His request's finality clenches Moriko's heart. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Moriko smiles down at her mentor as her eyes fight against tears. He smiles sadly back at her while he lifts his free hand to touch her cheek.

"When I came to the mountains," Satoru whispers, "I expected nothing but to spend my days playing my samisen to myself. That storm, when I found you, my life changed for the better. I have been blessed to watch you grow up from a helpless child into a beautiful and strong woman." He pulls up his patched blanket to cover his cough. A few moments pass before he could speak again. "You filled my years on the mountain with joy and adventure. They are here," Satoru says as he rests his weary hand over his chest, "and shall always be in my heart. My time has come. It is time to let me go."

Moriko squeezes her eyes shut as the tears leak down her cheeks to fall upon the long black hair pool between them. She opens her eyes to gaze down at Satoru.

"You have suffered for many months. It is selfish of me to want you to stay, but you are everything to me, Satoru-sama. I do not want to lose you... But… But if…If you must go…then go."

"I willl be going soon…but I will rest easier if you do me one last favor," Satoru states.

"Anything," Moriko promises.

His expression grows serious and stern, making her worry. She wonders what this favor was for him to appear so stern.

"Burn this hut and leave the mountain."

"What?" Moriko yelps. "But why? This is home."

A coughing fit prevents Satoru from answering immediately. Satoru clears his throat before he croaks, "You have extraordinary gifts. I don't know how or why you have these, but I believe there is a reason for them. Staying on the mountain would prevent you from harnessing them. Even as a child, you took care of and protected me. I want you to promise to use your gifts to take care of and protect others."

A wry smile touches his face as Satoru adds, "Perhaps I am the selfish one as I should have sent you off to bring your special light to others, so I could have spared you this pain. For the pain I am now causing you, I am sorry, Moriko," he whispers, reaching for her cheek again.

"Satoru-sama," Moriko brings his trembling hand to her cheek, whispering, "Being here with you now is what I want. I would never forgive myself for not being here to say good bye. I swear to uphold your promise."

"Thank you," murmurs the old man. "Good-bye…my child." His eyes close, and he looks as if a great weight had been lifted from him. Around Satoru's body, a very light gray line appears, surrounding him like a cocoon that steadily grows bolder, larger and darker. It takes Moriko a moment to master her voice.

"Good-bye...Father."

His hand squeezes hers as a smile flickers on his face. Seeing him smile brings one to Moriko's lips. Satoru's hand grows limp in hers. Moriko watches the rise and fall of his chest, the excursion becoming slighter and slighter until it stills. All she could hear is her breathing and his faint heartbeat. One, two, three, four…Satoru's heart stops just as the aura around him turns completely black. _Death,_ Moriko thinks before she bows her head and sobs in agony at losing her dear mentor, friend, and father.

Several hours pass before Moriko, her eyes puffy and red, finally finishes crying. Sniffing her runny nose, Moriko wipes her cheeks on her yukata's sleeve and covers the old man with the blanket. She shuffles on her knees to an old chest. From within the chest, Moriko removes her worn set of clothing: a black hakama, a gray obi, a white shitagi, a gray kosode and undergarments. Beside the woven stick door to the hut, Moriko picks up the towel she hung to dry during the night before she exits the small hut.

Clouds shroud the small hut while midafternoon's light infuses them with golden orange. An autumn wind chills her skin through the short white yukata she wore for sleeping. Moriko checks that the door is secured shut before she runs further up the mountain. Five minutes later, she hears the welcoming gurgle of the hot spring before her bare feet step not on the rough mixture of dirt and rock but on a carpet of grass with irises blooming all around her feet which she carefully avoids. A cloud moves past, revealing the small pool of bubbling water. Moriko places her clothing on the ground before she unties her obi and lets the yukata fall to rest gently on the grass and flowers.

Moriko inhales sharply as she settles into the hot spring's welcoming waters. She absorbs the spring's warmth for a few minutes before she dunks herself underneath. Keeping her eyes closed and holding her breath, Moriko grabs a handful of sand from the bottom and scrubs her skin as though scrubbing off death. Ten minutes later, Moriko rinses the sand from her body before she takes a handful the irises from the spring's edge and rubs the fragrant flowers into her hair. She rubs two more handfuls of irises into her hair before she ducks her head beneath the water one last time before she flips her hair back. Moriko stands on the soft grass, shivering, as she rubs the towel all over her unhealthy thin body. Hair wrapped in the towel, the woman dresses and runs back to the hut with her folded yukata over her arm. Death now cloaks the air surrounding the hut. Its black aura clings to the door's outline as its scent wafts through the air, causing Moriko's neck hairs to prickle.

Moriko breathes deeply and enters the hut. Her eyes linger on the covered figure of Satoru as the black outline slowly fades away from around his person. Shaking her head, Moriko thinks about what she needed. There is not much for her to take. She ate the last bit of food they had yesterday. Kneeling down before the chest, Moriko reaches for a haversack used for forging when her eyes shift to the mirror within the chest. The mirror reflects Moriko's red eyes and the towel around her head. With one hand, Moriko removes the towel, allowing her hair to fall. A wet yet neat row of bangs hangs over her forehead. She touches her black furred wolf ears perched on the top of her head. Moriko reaches into the chest to pull out a brush and begins the task of brushing her hair, thinking.

She never ventured down the mountain further than half a day's journey from the hut as Hollows prowled the mountain.

 _What will the world beyond the mountain look like,_ wonders Moriko as she finishes brushing her hair. She adds the hairbrush into the haversack, the wet towel and her yukata soon following. Standing, Moriko searches through the hut to find things she could take with her. Her eyes fall upon Satoru's black samisen. He loved his music and had taught her. Should she? Moriko ponders. After a few moments, Moriko picks up the samisen and slips it onto her back. She resumes her search around the hut. Fifteen minutes later, Moriko, the heavy haversack in her right hand, kneels beside Satoru's still form and pulls back the blanket. Her eyes burn at the sight of the face she loved, but Moriko blinks back her tears. Bending her head down, the woman kisses Satoru's cold forehead.

"Thank you for all you have done for me, Satoru-sama."

She folds his hands over his chest before covering him up again. Moriko picks up the haversack and exits the hut. Holding the door against the wind, Moriko glances over her shoulder one last time at Satoru's covered body before she closes the door. A snap of her fingers produces the moon flame energy.

"I wonder if someone beyond the mountain can help me understand the moon's significance, Satoru-sama." The young woman murmurs before she holds the moon flame energy beneath the door's frame.

After a few moments, the flame catches on the dry wood. The flames grow stronger and brighter, beginning to devour the hut she called home. Moriko remains close to it as tears trickle down her cheeks. Only the growing heat causes her to step away as the heat also dries her ebbing tears. She remains motionless, watching until the flames die down to leave behind only ash in the early evening setting sun.

"You're free, Satoru-sama." Moriko says to the wind and ashes. "I will keep the promise you asked of me."

Moriko turns her gaze downhill. She inhales deeply before she starts running from her home toward the unknown world at the base of the mountain.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 1: Tiger Star

Night sounds echo around Moriko as she lies on her back starring at the night sky, her arms wrapped around herself. She had run several miles down the mountain when she decided to rest for an hour. Her haversack and the samisen rest next to her in the grass. The clouds part to reveal a starry sky, and there is a full moon. Moriko smiles at the sky. She could gaze at the stars and moon for hours at peace with the night and herself. A heavy, decomposing foul odor makes Moriko's nose wrinkle in disgust. Sitting up, Moriko sniffs and sneezes.

 _Hollow_ , Moriko knows their smell; the smell of death. Her ear twitches as she looks towards the ground next to her just in time to see a Hollow hand shoot out of the ground. Snatching her belongings, Moriko rolls, barely avoiding being caught by the clawed hand that reaches across and slams down over the ground where she had rested only a moment ago.

Panting, Moriko jumps to her feet as the rest of the Hollow emerge from the ground, its spider-like body moving erratically, frustrated by its failure to capture its prey. It is a massive Hollow with two claw tipped hands reaching toward her. The black aura surrounding the Hollow undulates like an octopus grasping for its prey. _Living death,_ Moriko thinks as the white mask leers at her.

"Ah, what a scent," the Hollow cackles, "Will you taste as delicious as you smell?"

Moriko drops her belongings to the ground. She breathes deeply and leaps. The wolf eared girl sails nearly two hundred feet into the air. Whistling wind rips around her hair as Moriko somersaults as her face turns to the ground watching the gruesome Hollow. She smells the Hollow's confusion as its black morass of tentacles gains an antique bronze sheen, visually conforming its confusion. The red-eyed girl could see its white mask as she snaps her fingers to bring back the moon flame energy. Opening her hand, the flame energy spreads to surround Moriko's hand, her skin unharmed. She closes her left fist within the orb as the Hollow comes within range. Moriko slams her moon energy fist into the Hollow's mask. The Hollow screams as the fire consumes it; the resulting impact rebounds Moriko back up into the sky. Twisting her body as she descends, Moriko lands on her feet next to her belongings.

"Not bad for not having dealt with a Hollow in a while," Moriko murmurs to herself. Her stomach growls, causing her to add, "But I should find food and water."

Slipping her haversack and samisen onto her back, Moriko sniffs the air. She smells a stream a few miles down the mountain to the east. Where there is water, there is food. Moriko runs swiftly and silently across the landscape toward what she hopes would be dinner. All she could hear is the light touch of her running footsteps, the wind and a few night noises.

The hour vanishes as Moriko makes her way to the wide stream whose distant bank is several yards away. Moonlight glistens on the running water. Moriko kneels on the bank, cups her hands and drinks. The water is fresh, cool and clean. She relishes the fresh drink, quenching her thirst, until a fish jumps into the air, startling her, and dives back into stream, slightly splashing her.

"Fish," Moriko exclaims, her ears perking at the prospect of food.

Her ears swivel as the bushes rustle. Moriko's head swivels over her shoulder just in time to identify someone with a dark pink aura pouncing at her from the bushes.

 _That is odd for someone to feel excitement when pouncing at someone_ , Moriko thinks as she rolls out of the way, watching her supposed assailant sail by.

"What—" the person shrieks as the colorful outline transforms to electric green as the assailant disappears into the stream. Moriko chuckles as she is amused how quickly the dark pink of excitement had transformed into the electric green of surprise. She watches the water to see what would happen next.

A few seconds pass before a head of orange hair streaked with black stripes pokes out of the water. Water spews from the mop of hair.

"How the Hell did you dodge me?" demands the mop of hair with a girl's voice.

"Why were you trying to pounce on me?" asks Moriko.

The mop of hair's dark tan arms slices through the water as she swims to the shore. Moriko's eyebrows lift as she realizes her would be assailant is really a tiny girl, much younger than herself and standing below five feet by an inch or two. Both the girl's black kosode and hakama have holes in them and seems too big for her. A ratty piece of rope with a pouch attached holds the wet clothing on her thin frame. The girl shakes her black striped orange hair, revealing rounded tiger ears at the top of her head. Tattooed in the center of her forehead is a black star.

"This stream belongs to me," the raggedly clad girl declares as she points to the rushing water, "You're trespassing."

Moriko stares at the tiger-eared girl.

 _She is like me,_ Moriko thinks to herself before the rest of the thought slips out aloud, "But a little one."

The girl scowls fiercely, her ears lying flat against her scalp. "Don't call me little," snarls the girl, jabbing a finger towards Moriko.

Moriko realizes her mistake and hesitates. The only other person she interacted with had been Satoru-sama. This girl is nothing like her kind, sweet mentor.

 _What to do_ , Moriko wonders. Her stomach's growling interrupts her thinking.

"I am sorry," says Moriko, bowing to the younger girl, "I was hungry and thirsty from fighting a Hollow earlier. I did not know the stream was yours."

The tiger eared girl's aura fades to a grayish blue as she comments, "You have some nice manners for a trespasser." She grips her kosode and squeezes some water out of it, adding, "The name's Hoshi. What's yours?"

Recognizing the color for curiosity, Moriko exhales a sigh of relief for managing an unfamiliar situation as she bows, replying, "Moriko, Hoshi-sama."

Hoshi raises her eyebrows over her green eyes. "Do you always use –sama when talking to someone?"

"Hai," Moriko admits, her ears flicking forward, as she scratches behind her left ear, "I cannot seem to help myself from being formal. Satoru-sama tried breaking me of the habit, but he could not make me stop."

Hoshi stares at Moriko for a moment, and Moriko thinks Hoshi's aura grew slightly larger. However, it is so quick that Moriko dismissed it.

Shrugging, the green-eyed girl shakes her head and waves her hand towards Moriko, saying carelessly, "Okay, okay, today is a day I feel generous. You get a free pass on the river. Also, since I'm hungry, I'll get us some dinner."

Moriko smiles, saying, "That would be very kind of you, Hoshi-sama."

"Let's get one thing clear though, Moriko," Hoshi says, wagging her finger at Moriko, "You drop –sama and use Hoshi or you'll get no dinner."

"As you wish, Hoshi-s—Hoshi," Moriko corrects herself as she is hungry.

Nodding, Hoshi turns to the stream. She lifts a finger in the air to trace a diamond. Her finger leaves a trail of glimmering black light behind. The tiger eared girl stabs her finger in the middle where tendrils spreads out to connect into a glowing black star net. A long rope-like tendril connects to Hoshi's wrist.

 _So she can do something like me_ , Moriko thinks as Hoshi grasps the rope in one hand and the net in the other. The green-eyed girl twirls the net in the air a few times before she casts it into the water. She hauls the rope instantly. At least a dozen wiggling fish struggle to break out of the glowing net as it is hauled to shore.

"Got a light?" Hoshi asks, looking at Moriko over her shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, Moriko and Hoshi sit around a fire, cooking their fish on sticks. Of the initial dozen, two fish, one in Moriko's hands and one in Hoshi's hands, remain. Their cooking time had been silent, but Moriko does not mind. It lets her think about Hoshi. She suspects Hoshi was thinking about her, not seriously concentrating on her cooking. A smile touches Moriko's face. It is amusing that two people who were alike but different lived on the same mountain without encountering each other in the past.

"You have a nifty way of starting that fire."

Moriko glances from her cooking to see Hoshi turning her fish slowly as the tiger eared girl continues speaking, "Funny, really, it was shaped like a moon."

"You have a unique way to catch fish, that star net of yours," replies Moriko. "How did you learn to use your power like that?"

Hoshi shrugs as she answers, "I always could do it. Don't remember how I learned."

"Do you have any family?"

Once again, Hoshi shrugs but says, "All I can remember from my past is getting out of some dark hole, running and finding myself at the river. It is the best place to be. Fresh water and all the fish I can eat. What about you? What do you remember? Oh, you might want to turn your fish over. It smells almost overdone."

Moriko turns her fish over. She is silent for a moment before she answers, "I know that I had a past, but I have lost all of my earliest memories."

"Lost?" Hoshi repeats as she takes the fish from the fire, squeezes it in her fingers and starts eating. She asks around a mouthful, "How?"

"It was a long time ago, when I was around your age," Moriko reminisces. "An old musician found me unconscious and feverish during a terrible storm in the deep part of the forest. He carried me on his back, despite his age, and took me to his hut further up the mountain. The musician, Satoru-sama I called him, nursed me for several days until the fever left me. When I woke up, I had no memory of what I was doing on the mountain or anything before the fever, not even my name. Satoru-sama named me Moriko."

"Sounds like a good guy."

"He was," Moriko replies softly. "Four months ago, he caught an illness while we were gathering food. I took care of him until today when he left me this morning."

"Oh," Hoshi says, her smile fading, before she adds, "Sorry to hear that. It must have been hard."

"Hai," Moriko replies with a small smile, touched by the sincerity in Hoshi's few words. Her grip tightens on the stick, but she reminds herself to be careful and eases her grip a little. She continues speaking, "Before Satoru-sama died, he made me promise to use my gifts to take care of and protect others. But…all I know is the mountain and nothing else except for the books Satoru-sama used to teach me how to read and write. I don't know where to go."

Hoshi wipes her mouth and says promptly, "Seireitei."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 2: Moon and Star Battle

The wolf eared girl waits a moment before she asks, "What do you mean when you say 'Seireitei'?"

Hoshi gestures with her half eaten fish, saying, "You'll want to remove the fish before it's burnt to a crisp."

Moriko pulls back her stick, looking at it. Her fish is in sorry condition, nearly blackened because of the moisture cooked out of it. She sniffs the fish and asks, "What is 'Seireitei'?"

The young woman bites into the fish and grimaces at the burnt taste; but, food is food. Moriko eats and listens as Hoshi says, "Well, if you've spent all your life on the mountain, it makes sense you do not know."

Hoshi finishes eating her fish. She inspects it before removing a bone. The green-eyed girl picks her teeth with it, explaining, "We're on Mt. Koifushi in Hokutan, West Rukongai's third district. There're a total of three hundred twenty districts, spit into four sections of eighty districts: North, East, South and West Rukongai. At the center of Rukongai is a place called Seireitei."

Nodding, Moriko processes what Hoshi said before she asks, "I am sorry, but what does Seireitei have to do with me?"

Hoshi flicks the fish bone into the fire and sighs.

"You're really clueless about things beyond the mountain," the tiger eared girl comments before she continues speaking, "Seireitei is where the Soul Reapers live. Soul Reapers are men and women who train inside Seireitei to slay Hollows. They're not very popular in Rukongai. Personally, my experience with them has been picking their pockets for kan when they're out and about in Rukongai. Kan is what people use to buy things. I make trips down the mountain to pickpocket and buy things I can't get from the mountain."

"Taking kan from people is not right," says Moriko, frowning, as she puts her fish stick to burn in the fire.

"I do what it takes to survive," Hoshi states, tossing the fish bone into the fire. "Anyways, Soul Reapers are said to have this power, spiritual energy as I've heard it called. Since Soul Reapers are the only beings that need to eat to keep their spiritual energy, I probably got the same power since I get hungry and I can make my net. You probably got it too."

The red-eyed girl tilts her head to the side when Hoshi stands and walks towards a tree.

"Where are you going?" asks Moriko.

"To bed," Hoshi yawns as she scales the tree. Her voice floats down from the leafy branches. "In the morning, I'll take you to Seireitei. You take first watch. Hollows like to come by the river."

Moriko sits still for a few moments, processing what had just happened. Satoru would have called Hoshi a slacker for dumping the duties on her. Still, Moriko reasons, Hoshi agreed to take her somewhere she could use her gifts. She removes her samisen to place it alongside her haversack. Moriko shifts her seat so she faces the forest with her back to the fire. She reflects on the time that seemed like yesterday.

… _Flashback…200 years ago…_

 _A storm howls outside of the hut. Lying on her back is a black haired and wolf eared girl who appears greatly malnourished and feverish on a futon. She looks about twelve or thirteen. Kneeling beside her is a healthy Satoru who does not look very different from the past. He places a cloth over the girl's forehead. Her eyes flutter open to see kind blue eyes looking down into her red eyes. Yelping, the girl draws back until her back hits the hut wall. She wears rags of what might have once been a yukata and looks very unkempt with haphazard bangs over her forehead._

" _Who…Who are you?" stammers the young girl, her ears lying flat, as she trembles._

" _You're safe, child," the older man replies gently. "My name is Satoru. Don't be afraid."_

 _The girl looks uncertain, but her expression changes as she sniffs the air. She peers around Satoru to see a small fire and chimney where a stew bubbles in a pot cooks over the hearth. A growl echoes from the girl's stomach. The wolf eared girl winches in pain as her arms wrap around her stomach._

" _So you get hungry too. That's good." Satoru shuffles over to the fireplace, explaining, "I always cook too much."_

 _The red-eyed girl edges closer as Satoru fills two bowls of the soup and places spoons in the bowls. She shrinks away when Satoru offers the bowl._

" _It's alright. The only danger is it being too hot to eat right away."_

 _She hesitates before she takes the bowl gingerly from the man and scoots back to the wall. The young girl eats the soup, headless of the heat. Scrapping the bowl clean, the wolf eared girl licks the edge of the bowl, setting it down on the ground._

" _Do you want more?"_

 _The girl hesitates as she scratches behind her left ear. A moment passes before she shakes her head and bolts to her feet._

" _Child! Where are you going?" Satoru calls as the girl rushes across the hut, opens the door and flees into the storm._

… _Back to Present…._

Moriko smiles slightly at the memory. She gazes up at the stars, thoughtfully. She had only known Satoru prior to meeting Hoshi.

"I do whatever it takes to survive," Moriko repeats Hoshi's early words aloud. She continues musing aloud, "Even though we may be different, Hoshi has a good heart for why else would she catch dinner? I think she would be a good friend."

A Hollow's scream jerks Moriko from her musings and to her feet. She sniffs the air. There is no scent coming from the wind blowing behind her or from the sides. Therefore, the Hollow is downstream and further down the mountain. The wind shifts, and Moriko sniffs again.

Her red eyes widen at the distinctive scent as she breaths, "Blood. Someone's hurt."

Moriko races in the direction of the scent.

"Hey, wait up!"

Moriko glances over her shoulder to see Hoshi catching up. When their paces match to run side by side, the green-eyed girl grins at Moriko, saying, "You're fast, but I bet I'm faster! Race you to the Hollow!"

Hoshi picks up her pace. Moriko chuckles to herself. She doubts a girl of Hoshi's stature could beat her, but she worries about Hoshi's reckless. Picking up her pace, Moriko regains the lead a few strides later. The wind wafts the scent towards them, but the additional scents makes Moriko's ears snap forward in alarm.

Moriko throws out her arm to prevent the tiger eared girl from passing her, exclaiming, "We need to stop."

"Why?"

"I smell more than one Hollow."

Another Hollow screams nearby, causing the pair to slow down at a clump of trees. They peer from the trees' safety into a clearing. A dozen Hollows of various shapes and sizes surround a girl clad in black who looks about Hoshi's age and size. She holds an unsheathed katana in both hands. Her light skin appears lighter in comparison to her black hair which is cut in a bob. Several strands of hair hang between her eyes to just hover above her thin lips. Moriko spots a slightly darken patch of clothing on the girl's torso.

"That's one of those Soul Reapers," whispers Hoshi. She grimaces before she murmurs, "Damn, that's a lot of Hollows."

Moriko shuts her eyes for a moment. She reopens them, asking, "Hoshi, how big can you make your net?"

"As big as I want, why?"

"Do you think you can capture a few of the Hollows? I can take the others out."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Moriko snaps her fingers to produce her moon fire energy. She passes her left hand through the moon fire energy and balances two identical moon shaped energy flames on her fingertips. Closing her hands, the energy surrounds her fists.

"Not half bad," murmurs Hoshi.

Moriko gazes at the Hollows and the Soul Reaper. She sniffs the air, processing what she smelt before she tells her tiger eared friend, "She has minutes before blood loss makes her unconscious. Their attention is on her because they can smell it."

"How do you know?"

Moriko ignores the question. She whispers, "I will circle around and attack from the other side. I should be able to create enough of a distraction for you to capture as many as you can with your net. Attack when their attention is on me."

Moriko breathes deeply before she runs around the circle of trees to stand opposite of Hoshi. She ducks behind a tree to get her bearings before she walks around it. The Hollows appear focused on the Soul Reaper. Moriko inches next to a Hollow with long, hairy legs the size of tree trunks without so much as a glance in her direction. Drawing both of her fists back, Moriko slams both into the Hollow's leg. It howls as the fire spreads up the leg to consume the rest of the Hollow.

"Another soul to eat?" asks one of the Hollows as it turns from the Soul Reaper.

Jumping into the air, Moriko slams a fist into the head of one Hollow. She leaps onto another as the white energy flames consume the Hollow she left behind. The red-eyed girl ducks when the next Hollow swipes at her, and she punches its head with one of her flaming fists. Moriko jumps into the air as the Hollow explodes. Hearing a snarl, Moriko bends her head back to see a Hollow with wings flying at her. A black star web net snags the Hollow and jerks it from her. It struggles in the net before it screams and disappears. Hoshi grins as she swings her net and snares four more Hollows. Moriko lands besides the Soul Reaper.

"Who are you?" asks the Soul Reaper.

Seeing a Hollow reach for the Soul Reaper from behind, Moriko opens and closes her right hand. The moon fire energy disappears from around her hand. She wraps her fire free arm around the Soul Reaper's waist and pulls her out of the Hollow's reach. Moriko slams her left flaming fist into its clawed hand. The Hollow screeches as it staggers back, the flames racing up its arm to consume it. She keeps an arm around the girl's waist, the Soul Reaper's feet dangling from the ground.

"I am a friend, Soul Reaper-sama," Moriko replies as she jumps and slams her remaining flaming fist into another Hollow, adding, "And an enemy to the Hollows."

"Put me down!" exclaims the Soul Reaper as she flails in Moriko's grip. "I'm a lieutenant and perfectly capable of fighting!"

Her angry words cause Moriko to smile as she looks down at the girl. _As feisty as Hoshi,_ Moriko thinks as she dodges a Hollow's claw. However, its claws dig into her back. Gritting her teeth to keep back the howl of pain, Moriko spins, her fist raised to strike, when Hoshi's net wraps around the Hollow that attacked her and another. Moriko watches as the pair struggle in the net before they scream and disappear. She looks around the clearing to find they are alone.

"Are all of them gone?" asked Moriko.

"Yep," Hoshi says, stepping forward and dusting herself off.

"You did not mention your net could kill Hollows," Moriko remarks as she opens and closes her left hand, making the moon fire energy disappear.

"You didn't ask," the green-eyed girl replies with a shrug. The tiger eared girl leers at the Soul Reaper, adding, "You're lucky we were nearby to save your butt."

"I'm a lieutenant!" exclaims the Soul Reaper, shaking her katana angrily towards Hoshi. "I can—"

The katana slips from the Soul Reaper's hand as she loses consciousness.

"She went down like you said she would," Hoshi murmurs as she picks up the Soul Reaper's katana and rests it over her shoulder.

Moriko looks at the Soul Reaper down beneath her arm. She adjusts the girl so that she carries the Soul Reaper bridal style.

Sniffing the air, Moriko sneezes as she says, "I smell Hollows coming towards us from the mountain. We should leave before they find us. What is the fastest way we can travel to the mountain base?"

"I know a shortcut. Follow me," orders Hoshi before she runs back the way they came. Moriko hurries after Hoshi with the unconscious Soul Reaper in her arms.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 3: Merrily Down the Mountain

Hoshi and Moriko arrive back at the stream. The tiger eared girl drags out a fairly large raft covered in reeds.

"I use this to travel up and down the mountain," Hoshi grunts as she sets it along the stream bank. "Climb aboard. I'll get your stuff."

Moriko eyes the raft before she steps carefully onto the unfamiliar craft with the Soul Reaper in her arms. Hoshi throws Moriko's belongings and the Soul Reaper's katana on the raft before she leaps nimbly aboard. She grunts with effort as she uses a long pole to push them into the stream. The green eyed girl steers the raft skillfully center stream where Moriko feels the current speed the raft downstream. Moriko kneels on the raft, easing the Soul Reaper onto the boards. She washes her hands in the stream before rummaging in her haversack for the small jar of homemade herbal paste and bandages.

Satoru may have been a musician by trade, but he knew how to treat injuries and taught Moriko his skills. Moriko slips the Soul Reaper's blood stained kosode and shigati off to examine the injury. The girl's chest bandages are bloodied as the injury is the size and shape of an extraordinarily thick but crude spear. Fortunately, it is a clean injury through both sides. Moriko smears the herbal paste over both sides of the injury carefully. The red-eyed girl wraps the bandages carefully around the girl's injury and ties them snugly.

"Nice bandage job," remarks Hoshi who hovers over Moriko's shoulder. Moriko glances to see Hoshi, her pole resting over her shoulder.

"It will do until she can see someone who knows more about healing," replies Moriko.

She dresses the Soul Reaper back in her clothing. Moriko then cushions the girl's head with her haversack. The Soul Reaper smells of wildflowers. Reaching for her samisen, Moriko notices the unsheathed katana.

 _An unsheathed weapon is dangerous_ , Moriko thinks as she grasps the katana by its hilt. She jerks and nearly drops the blade. In her hand, the blade feels alive and breathing.

"You okay, Moriko?" Hoshi asks.

"Hai," answers the black haired girl, a little shaken. She forces herself to dismiss the sensation. Moriko sheathes the katana back into the Soul Reaper's sheath after wiping the blade clean on her black hakama. The young woman stifles a yawn with her hand.

"Get some sleep," orders Hoshi, "I got enough shut eye to last a while."

"Thank you, Hoshi," says Moriko, looking up at the tiger eared girl.

The green eyed girl huffs out air before she mumbles, "I'm only doing it because I got some shut eye. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye out for Hollows."

Nodding, Moriko stretches out on the raft near the Soul Reaper and falls asleep.

 **Moriko opens her eyes to find herself staring up into a clear sky. Mist floats out from between her lips as she slowly sits up. She is sitting in snow in what appears to be a central village square. The wolf eared girl rises slowly to her feet. While the landscape looks cold, Moriko feels comfortable in the environment. Ice sculptures capture her attention. Moriko smiles as rabbits are poised in flight in the mist of what appears to be a game involving a ball.**

" **Whoever carved these must be very fond of rabbits," murmurs Moriko to herself as she steps toward them to take a closer look. Her ear twitches at the sound of footsteps. Moriko turns toward the sound.**

 **Standing with her back to a house she must have exited is the most beautiful woman Moriko had seen. Her pale skin contrasts sharply with her icy blue eyes. Long, pale lavender hair, some of it up in a long bun, falls to her waist line. A strand of hair rests between her eyes. Parting her hair to the left side is a blue, star-shaped hair clip. The white kimono has long sleeves with a pale yellow-green obi wrapped around her waist, and a large, pale purple bow on her back.**

 **Moriko hesitates before she smiles uncertainly to say, "Hello… My name is Moriko." She bows politely as she continues speaking, "I was just admiring the rabbit ice sculptures. Did you make them?"**

 **The woman stares at Moriko in silence before she smiles, her eyes warming, as she says, "My mistress did. Might I ask how you entered her inner world?"**

" **Her inner world?" repeated Moriko. "Isn't this…"**

"Hey, Moriko! Wake up!"

Moriko's red eyes jerk open as she bolts to her feet, tensing for a Hollow attack. Her eyes sweep the area. She realizes the raft is pulled up on the sandy shore of the riverbank. Lying on the sand, asleep, is the Soul Reaper. Hoshi stands alongside a circle of stones with wood piled in its center, waiting to be lit.

"I caught breakfast and have them ready to cook," explains Hoshi, holding up several sticks with fish speared on them.

"You did?" Moriko inquires, her mind not completely registering that there is no emergency.

"Yeah," Hoshi says, scowling, "if you want to eat, you start the fire."

"Oh," replies the black haired girl, allowing her shoulders to relax. She rubs her eyes with her hands, saying, "Give me a few moments to wake up. I had a very strange dream."

After the promised few moments pass, Moriko approaches and kneels by the fire circle. She snaps her fingers and holds the moon flame energy by the wood. The wood is dry and clean as the flames catch quickly on the dry fibers. Moriko draws her hand back to watch the fire growing stronger, closing her hand to make her moon flame energy disappear. She looks up at the sky.

"The sun has been out for some time. How much longer will it be till we reach the mountain's base?" Moriko asks, looking towards Hoshi who shrugs before answering.

"Few hours," Hoshi replies as she shoves the sticks in the ground. She adds, "Weather seems good. I'm hungry. Let's cook now."

Moriko's stomach growls as she accepts several fish squeezers from Hoshi. She sits down and holds one of the roasting sticks over the fire. They sit in comfortable silence as they cook until Hoshi breaks the tranquility.

"So," asks Hoshi, spinning her stick of fish with slow precision, "what did you do to treat your back?"

"What do you mean?" Moriko asks as she looks at her tiger eared friend.

"Your clothes have blood stains, but there's nothing there."

One hand holding her cooking fish, Moriko reaches to feel her back. She encounters her own skin and severed cloth. Moriko draws her hand back to discover dried blood. The black haired girl blinks for a few moments.

"I remember getting hit," murmurs the red-eyed girl, rubbing the blood off her hand onto her hakama. She hesitates before she admits, "I did not do anything…so how am I healed?"

Hoshi shrugs as she keeps her eyes on her cooking, as she says, "I wouldn't worry. It's one less thing you have to worry about."

"Perhaps," Moriko replies but feels unconvinced. She glances towards the Soul Reaper, asking, "How long do you expect she will be unconscious?"

Hoshi chuckles and answers, grinning, "Don't sweat it. She'll wake when she's hungry."

They fall silent as the fish begins to pop and sizzle over the hot fire. Moriko eyes Hoshi's fish enviously which never burns, and Hoshi seems to know precisely when to turn it. Hoshi tears into her fish and eats ravenously while Moriko grimly nibbles on her half cooked, half burnt fish. Her wolf ears swivel as a moan escapes their new companion. Moriko turns to see the Soul Reaper sitting up. The Soul Reaper turns towards them, blinking her large violet eyes.

Hoshi waves with her cooking stick, saying, "If you're hungry, Soul Reaper, you better get here to fry your own fish before we eat them all."

"Last night," says the Soul Reaper but grimaces before she can continue speaking. Her hand moves to her injury. She glances at her shoulder, pulling her clothing to the side a little to reveal the bandages.

"I know a little about healing," explains Moriko. Her ears flatten as she asks, "Are you in pain, Soul Reaper-sama?"

The Soul Reaper stands very carefully, her hand slowly moving away from the injury, as she says, "I'm fine." The Soul Reaper's stomach growls loudly, making the girl blush.

Chuckling, Hoshi pulls out one of the uncooked fish squeezers and holds it towards the Soul Reaper, saying, "Don't stand there all day. I'll fry and eat it if you won't."

As the Soul Reaper approaches the fire, Moriko notices her fingerless white tekkou that went up to her elbows. The Soul Reaper's left arm sleeve reaches her upper arm where a badge, reading the numbers 'thirteen' and 'two,' is tied. She kneels opposite of the pair and gratefully accepts the roasting stick.

"Thank you," says the Soul Reaper before she holds the skewered fish over the fire. She hesitates before asking, "What happened last night?"

"Oh, we got you out of a tight spot with some Hollows. We kicked their butts. We're heading downstream to the mountain's base," Hoshi answers as she concentrates on spinning her fish. Sniffing, Hoshi turns to Moriko, scowling, as she says, "Moriko, flip it or it's going to be a charred mess."

Moriko hastily flips her fish around and says, "What Hoshi said is more or less of what happened, Soul Reaper-sama. What is your name?"

The Soul Reaper turns her fish slightly before she answers, "Rukia. I'm the lieutenant to Squad 13 of the Gotei 13."

Hoshi sniggers as she remarks, "You're rather short to be a lieutenant."

Rukia's eyes narrow as she frowns at Hoshi, saying, "You're not that tall either."

Hoshi shrugs as she says, "Anyways, what are you doing on the mountain? Soul Reapers rarely come so far up the mountain. I would know."

"The mountain's forest side had abnormal Hollow activity. I was sent to investigate, but I didn't realize how many there were," explains Rukia. She hesitates before she looks at Moriko, adding, "I think I owe you an apology for snapping as you saved my life."

Moriko ducks her head slightly as she smiles and blushes, saying, "I did not do it alone, Rukia-sama. Hoshi had—"

"Hey, Moriko, your fish is on fire."

Moriko jerks her roasting stick away from the fire and blows the flames off the fish. She frowns at the charred fish before she turns to Hoshi, demanding, "How do you do it, Hoshi?"

Hoshi smirks as she states grandly, "I'm a professional." She takes a bite out of her fish and makes a great show of eating it.

Frowning still, Moriko studies her fish and inwardly sighs. Each girl now concentrates on their cooking. It is silent, but the silence is comfortable. Moriko notices that Rukia seemed pretty skilled with roasting her fish. After a while, roasting sticks and fish skeletons fall into the fire. Hoshi yawns as she stands.

"Good food," Hoshi sighs as she walks back to the raft and picks up her pole. She calls to the others, saying, "All aboard and down to Rukongai we go."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 4: Without Training

Moriko notices the further downriver they travel, the more the landscape changes. The huge boulders and rocks that abound high on the mountain are scarcer and trees grow more plentifully with the grass soft carpet-like thickness. Above their heads sits the sun, beating down its early afternoon rays. Hoshi walks back and forth on the raft, pushing their craft further down the stream. Moriko plays a soft tune on the samisen while Rukia sits looking up at the sky. The Soul Reaper's aura is a gray-blue and seems to increase in width over time, but Rukia remains silent. Setting her samisen aside, Moriko breathes deeply before she speaks.

"Excuse me, Rukia-sama, but it seems to me that you are either wondering or curious about something."

Rukia turns toward Moriko as the gray-blue aura split neatly into electric green and antique bronze in equal parts.

"How did you know?" asks the Soul Reaper, her voice revealing the surprise and confusion Moriko could see around the younger woman.

Moriko blushes as she says, "It is simply a talent of mine. So you have something you want to ask?"

Rukia frowns slightly before she smiles. The colors fade from around Rukia as she brushes some of her hair back. Moriko guesses Rukia was gathering her thoughts before asking her question.

"I was wondering how you two did what you did last night," Rukia says.

"Why are you curious?" asks Hoshi.

"Because what I saw last night definitely looked like Kido, which is something rare for an untrained soul to have," Rukia explains.

"Kido?" The red-eyed girl repeats the word curiously while the green-eyed girl grins.

"Want to see it again?" Hoshi asks as dark pink surrounds her form.

At Rukia's nod, Hoshi repeats the same ritual Moriko witnessed the night before. The tiger eared girl completes the work by swinging an absurdly huge black star web net above her head, grinning.

"Well, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

Rukia shakes her head as the gray-blue aura around her develops into a thick border, saying, "I've never seen Kido being used so effortlessly." The Soul Reaper turns to Moriko, asking, "Can you do something like that?"

Moriko hesitates for a moment before she snaps her fingers. The small, flickering, white moon flame-like energy appears over her fingertips.

"It is much smaller than Hoshi's," Moriko says.

Rukia scoots closer to study the moon flame energy. Moriko feels an unexpected surge of pride when the border of the gray-blue color around Rukia grows to be twice the thickness that it did for Hoshi's net.

"It's so detailed," Rukia breathes.

The black haired girl grips a part of the moon fire energy and stretches it with her fingers to hold a tray-sized version of the moon in both hands. Electric green colored spikes grow from Rukia's gray-blue aura.

"You can manipulate it?"

Noticing Hoshi's dagger glare, the red-eyed girl brings her hands together into a prayer hold, making the moon flame energy disappear, admitting, "I dare not experiment too much with it as I have no idea what it is, how to use it, or what it can do. Satoru-sama said it was a gift."

"Who's Satoru-sama?" asks Rukia.

Moriko's ears lie flat as she bows her head, saying softly, "The person that was the closest thing I had to a father…he died yesterday."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Moriko looks up at Rukia, smiling. She hesitates before she asks, "Rukia-sama, Hoshi said Soul Reapers protect others. Is it true?"

"Don't you—"

"She's clueless to anything not related to her small piece of the mountain," the green-eyed girl remarks as she resumes poling their raft down the stream. She adds, "She didn't have a clue that we were in Rukongai either."

Moriko's ears lie flat as she turns to Rukia, admitting sheepishly, "I am afraid Hoshi is right about me not being knowledgeable about things."

Rukia smiles with kindness as she replies, "that's an easy fix."

She fishes out a notebook and a box of something from her kosode. Moriko cocks her head to the side as Rukia begins scribbling in the notebook with different colored tubes of things. Several minutes stretch in silence as Rukia turns the pages frequently, making faces throughout the process.

Putting the things back into their box and returning it carefully into her kosode, Rukia turns the notebook to display her work and proceeds to narrate their meaning, "Soul Reapers maintain a balance between the world of the living and Soul Society by purifying the souls of Hollows with a zanpakuto."

Rukia turns the page, explaining, "A zanpakuto is one of the few things that can purify a Hollow. When they are cleansed, the spirits move on to Soul Society. Soul Reapers can also use their zanpakutos to send pluses, spirits of deceased humans in the World of the Living, on to Soul Society through Konso or Soul Burial."

Moriko remains silent, processing the information but also wondering. Rukia's drawings feature rabbits as the main characters. The wolf eared girl frowns slightly. They seem vaguely familiar. She tries thinking of where she saw them, but Moriko cannot remember.

Hoshi wanders over with the pole across her shoulders, glancing over Rukia's shoulder to look at the picture. A moment passes before the green eyed girl bursts out laughing.

"You're just a little kid with her crayons and odd looking rabbits! How you— OW!" exclaims Hoshi when Rukia raps Hoshi's foot hard with the notebook.

"What was that for?" demands Hoshi.

"For saying my rabbits look odd," Rukia snaps, frowning at Hoshi.

She turns back to Moriko, saying, "To be a Soul Reaper, you need to attend the Spiritual Arts Academy, or as those in Rukongai call it, Soul Reaper Academy. You need to take an entrance exam and demonstrate you have spiritual energy. Hoshi's star net and your moon fire prove you two have spiritual energy…but it's still odd."

"Odd how?" Moriko asks.

"A person with spiritual energy gives a pressure exerted by the spiritual energy stored inside them. Soul Reapers are trained to control their pressure while those untrained leak their spiritual pressure everywhere. For the unique Kido you two can use, your spiritual pressures aren't much different from those who first enter the Spiritual Arts Academy," Rukia murmurs.

"I heard Soul Reapers have different levels of pressures," Hoshi remarks. "Is that some kind of ranking system?"

Nodding, Rukia explains, "spiritual energy usually starts at a certain level but with training, a person can become stronger. So yours without training…" Rukia trails off as she studies Hoshi for a few moments.

"Yours is around the average spiritual pressure level."

"Meaning?"

"A non-seated squad member," Rukia answers. Hoshi huffs, looking displeased. Moriko watches Rukia turn to her. The wolf eared girl holds her breath as the moments stretch before Rukia finally speaks.

"Moriko has a slightly higher average spiritual pressure which is equal to a low seated squad member's."

Silence hangs in the air for a few moments.

"WHY THE HELL IS HERS HIGHER THAN MINE?"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 5: All Ashore and to Shopping

Hoshi sulkily accepts that Moriko's spiritual pressure is stronger than hers after Rukia explains the concept multiple times. They pass time by poling the raft further downstream and exchanging stories. Moriko shares fond memories of Satoru while Hoshi regales the pair with her pouncing antics on Soul Reapers patrolling in Rukongai. Rukia tells them more about the Gotei 13, Soul Reapers and World of the Living. Moriko sits besides Rukia, listening, while Hoshi steers their craft. The Soul Reaper smiles as she talks about the Substitute Soul Reaper and her friends in Karakura Town. Moriko likes Rukia's smile as it resembles a flower that blooms when sunlight melts the snow.

Rukia looks forward and stands, saying, "It looks like we're there."

Moriko turns her head to follow Rukia's gaze. The river widens into a medium-sized lake which carries signs of activity along the shoreline that is bare. Her nose picks up the scent of people further away from the lake.

Moriko turns to Hoshi who poles the raft towards the lake's bank, asking, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Huh?" Hoshi asks, pausing in mid-push with her pole. "What do you mean by that?"

"You could come to be a Soul Reaper too," Moriko explains. "They are paid for killing Hollows. You like both of those things," Moriko adds, wincing at herself for using Hoshi's vices of kan and killing Hollows as incentives.

Hoshi drapes the pole across her shoulders, tilting her head to the sky with a thoughtful frown. Moriko holds her breath and waits for Hoshi's answer.

"I'll go, but I'll only stick around until I'm stronger than you," the green eyed girl states. She slowly smirks evilly at Moriko, declaring, "And I'll not rest until I redeem my pouncing record. You'll eat dirt for humiliating me."

"Pouncing record?" repeats Rukia curiously. It takes Moriko a moment before she laughs a little.

"You are free to attempt pouncing on me as it will be good alertness training for me," Moriko replies, smiling. She is relieved that Hoshi would be coming as she might be able to...

A loud growl erupts from all three of their stomachs at the same time. Rukia blushes and looks very embarrassed while Moriko scratches behind her left ear, a little flushed. Hoshi coughs as she hastily resumes poling the raft towards the lake's edge faster than before.

"I think perhaps we should find some food," suggests the red-eyed girl, voicing the group's obvious discomfort with the subject.

"Before that," Rukia says as the shore grows closer, "I think I should take you two to get footwear and some new clothes."

"Why?" Moriko asks.

"You might feel out of place in what you're wearing," admits Rukia. She adds, "Most people within the first fifty nine districts wear something on their feet."

The wolf eared girl glances down at her clothing, mended and ragged from years of wear. "It would be nice to wear something new, Rukia-sama," confesses Moriko.

Hoshi grins, asking, "You're paying, right." At Rukia's nod, Hoshi fist pumps the air, cheering as she develops a dark pink aura that pulses sporadically, "Yeah! Free stuff!"

The tiger eared girl poles their raft even faster towards the lake's shore. A few moments later, their raft bumps into the shore. Hoshi drops the pole carelessly and leaps onto the shore, stretching her arms, while the dark pink aura emits light pink sparks from the dense aura.

"All ashore!" Hoshi calls sing-song back to the others. She continues speaking as Rukia walks off the raft, "I've always wanted to sneak into Seireitei. I've tried, but the walls and the gatekeepers always kept me out."

Moriko slips her samisen onto her back and picks up her haversack before she steps ashore besides Rukia. The ground feels cool and moist beneath Moriko's bare feet.

"All to shopping we shall go!" Hoshi exclaims as her dark pink aura thickens its border.

The group proceeds to walk away from the lake and towards the thickening smell of numerous people clustered into the living space. After a little while, the ground transforms from dirt to uneven stone paths as they leave the woods to enter what seems like a village. Moriko's ears flatten as she notices the people staring at them. She bends her head to hide her eyes as her cheeks burn. Hoshi waves cheerfully to them while Rukia simply walks on.

 _How is Hoshi at ease with everyone staring?_ Moriko wonders as her shoulders hunch. The weight of the others' stares grows heavier on her person.

"Moriko, are you okay?" asks Rukia, looking at her, concern in her violet eyes.

"Hai," replies Moriko and winches at herself for telling a white lie. She breathes deeply through her mouth and tries relaxing, but the tension refuses to diminish.

Rukia guides the pair through the district where they enter a shop that sells footwear. Hoshi selects knee high black boots with a three inch heel. Moriko chooses sandals similar to Rukia; however, she wears them with her feet bare because the tabi, the things people wear over their feet, made her uncomfortable. Afterwards, Rukia takes them to a clothing store, telling them they can get as many new outfits as they wish. Hoshi cheers before she promptly drags Rukia into the maze of clothing racks, disappearing from Moriko's sight. Moriko hesitates on the store's threshold, very nervous that she is by herself now.

"Is this your first time here, my dear?"

Moriko looks to find an elder woman, smaller than Moriko, approaching her. The kindness in the old woman's face makes Moriko's mind flash to Satoru. A lump forms which Moriko barely manages to swallow before she nods with a slight bow to the older woman.

"I have never seen so many beautiful things," the wolf eared girl confesses. "Where would I find something appropriate to wear in Seireitei?"

The elder woman studies Moriko for a few moments before she shuffles to one of the racks as she answers, "These look about your size, and they should be proper if you're going into Seireitei. Do you have any particular business in Seireitei?"

Moriko joins the older woman at the rack of clothing but starts looking at the opposite end of the rack. She debates for a moment before she answers, "A friend and I are applying for the Soul Reaper Academy."

"I suspected as much as I can feel your spiritual pressure," the older woman remarks as she pauses at a kimono, glances at Moriko and then resumes browsing. She adds, "My grandson's a Soul Reaper captain."

Moriko pauses in her browsing to look at the woman in shock, asking, "If he is, why do you live in Rukongai?"

"This is my home," the old woman replies with a glance at Moriko, smiling, as she says, "he visits when he can spare a moment."

Nodding but still confused, Moriko pushes past a horribly bright yellow kimono and freezes. Crescent moons decorate a black kimono in an artistic serenity. Moriko pulls the kimono off the rack, tracing a moon's graceful arch with her fingertip.

"You like?" asks the older woman.

Moriko nods as she strokes the material, whispering, "The moon has always fascinated me, constantly there despite the changes in its visibility," admits Moriko. Her ears lay back before she asks, "Am I being foolish?"

"We all have our own fascinations. Follow me so we can see how it fits," the old woman instructs Moriko before leading her to a door at the store's back. Ushering Moriko into a small room, the old woman shuts the door. The wolf eared girl hesitates before she dresses down to her undergarments to try on the kimono. A white obi ties the kimono in place. Moriko stashes her old clothes in her haversack before she slips the samisen onto her back. The red-eyed girl gathers her nerve before she opens the door to stand at the threshold before the old woman.

"Did I put this on right?" Moriko asks as she scratches behind her ear.

Nodding, the woman says, "You may call me Granny. What else might you like?"

Moriko looks down at herself and touches the kimono material. She hesitates before she says, "This is too fine for mere everyday wear. Is it possible to find outfits similar to the one I wore in, Granny-sama?"

"Entirely possible," Granny replies.

For the next twenty minutes, Granny assists Moriko with her shopping. At the end of the session, Moriko finds herself with a total of four outfits: four black hakamas, four white shigitis, two black kosodes, a red kosode and a cobalt kosode. The old woman had talked Moriko into new undergarments for her clothing, two sleeping yukatas and the kimono. Moriko follows Granny meekly towards the front of the store. She looks down at the stack of clothing she is carrying in addition to her haversack and bites her bottom lip, thinking, _I hope Rukia-sama will not be angry at me for getting so much._

Rukia and Hoshi stand waiting at a counter where Moriko assumes Rukia would pay for the clothing. Her eyes widen at the huge stack on the counter. Moriko notices Hoshi donning new clothing as well. Form fitting black pants, an orange kosode tucked into the black obi, and a black shigiti beneath the kosode show off Hoshi's petite built better. The only familiar part of Hoshi's appearance is the pouch. Hoshi whistles.

"Not many people can pull off black, Moriko," Hoshi remarks, grinning, "You look good, if a bit on the skinny side."

"You look very nice, Moriko." Rukia agrees. "Is that all you want?"

"It is not too much, is it?" Moriko asks, her ears flattening.

"Take a moment to compare your stacks," replies Rukia dryly. Moriko glances between her stack and Hoshi's more impressive stack.

"Good point," Moriko admits before she sets her stack of clothing onto the counter.

Rukia pays for the clothing, and the group says their goodbyes to Granny who extends an invitation to visit again. The three leave the shop with the sun halfway above and below the horizon.

"The west gate isn't far from here," Rukia says.

"That's where Ikkanzaka Jidanbo guards, isn't it?" Hoshi asks, balancing the huge wrapped bundle of clothes on her head.

Moriko switches her wrapped bundle from beneath her right arm to her left arm, glancing back at Hoshi as she asks, "Who?"

"He's one of the gatekeepers," Rukia explains, "He's known in this part of Rukongai for his kindness."

"But he can definitely intimidate anyone who tries to invade," adds Hoshi.

"Why?"

Hoshi smirks and remarks with a casual but amusing tone, "You'll see."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	7. Chapter 6: Keeper of the Gate

Moriko puzzles over Hoshi's strange remark as they walk through the streets of Rukongai, wondering what makes the gatekeeper so special. She muffles a yawn with her hand as they continue walking through the streets, wondering when they are going to get there.

"There's Seireitei, Moriko," Rukia says, pointing forward. "And that's where the White Road Gate is."

The wolf eared girl's eyes widen as the common place buildings give way to pristine white stone buildings with a towering stone structure in what seems to be its center. Its stark contrast to Rukongai makes Moriko envision an oasis. Sniffing, Moriko notices a distinct difference in the smells between Rukongai and Seireitei: Seireitei smells cleaner. She pauses, frowning.

 _If there are no walls, then where would the gate—_

Smooth, tall stone walls plummet from the sky and interrupt Moriko's ponderings with their thundering yet systematic arrival, separating Seiretei and Rukongai. The red-eyed girl yowls, dropping her wrapped package and her haversack. Hoshi sniggers at Moriko's reaction while the black haired girl hastily picks up her belongings.

"I am sorry," Moriko says, trying to hide her embarrassment by scratching vigorously behind her left ear.

"Oops, I forgot to mention the walls only appear when there is a threat to Seireitei," Rukia confesses sheepishly. She thinks for a moment before she turns to Hoshi, asking, "Hoshi, you mentioned—"

"Who dares attempt to enter Seireitei?" booms a loud voice. A circle of shadows appears before the gate before a giant man lands before the group.

Moriko gazes in awe at the west gatekeeper, Ikkanzaka Jidanbo. He towers over the wolf eared girl's height of five foot seven inches by many, many feet. The muscles ripple over his partially bare chest from shoulder to waist. Armor covers his left upper arm as well as his shoulder. Jidanbo wears sideburns long enough to be tied in small pony-tail-like tufts. A red hat with tassels sits atop his head.

"Did you not hear me? Are you deaf AND uncivilized?" demands Jidanbo. "Who dares attempt to enter Seireitei?" He points a massive axe at them- which Moriko had not noticed, overwhelmed by his sheer being.

"Jidanbo," Rukia says, "it's me."

His axe lowers. "Why, Rukia, I'm glad to see that you're back from your mission."

"I'm glad to be back," Rukia responds. She turns and makes introductions, "Hoshi, Moriko, this is Jidanbo. Jidanbo, this is Hoshi and Moriko. They wish to become Soul Reapers."

"Yo," Hoshi says and waves. "Long time no see, Jidanbo."

Jidanbo squints down at Hoshi before he turns to Rukia, saying, "Do you really trust the mischievous one?"

"They saved my life," Rukia answers simply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ikkanzaka-sama," stammers Moriko, bowing to the huge gatekeeper. Jidanbo smiles and appears pacified.

"Will you let us pass?" asks Rukia.

"Certainly," replies the giant. Jidanbo turns to the gate. His hair is so long that his pony-tail reaches his waist. He grunts as his muscles bunch. The gate rises slowly with groans and creaks of protest to open the way into Seireitei.

Their group enters Seireitei when Moriko notices the critical eye and slight frown on Jidanbo's face as Hoshi waltz by him, but the giant smiles at Moriko. The young woman smiles shyly back at the giant as she passes him. On the other side, the wolf eared girl pauses to gaze around as Jidanbo lowers the gate, remaining on the other side.

"Moriko!"

She glances to see Hoshi and Rukia at the end of the street.

"If you keep ogling, you are going to be left behind!" yells Hoshi.

Moriko catches up and blinks at the sight of the electric green aura around Rukia.

"What?" Moriko asks.

"Oh, I'm just surprised you caught up that fast. It will make you learn flash step faster," explains Rukia as she brushes her hair back.

"What is flash step?" Moriko asks, tilting her head.

"Oh," Rukia replies, blinking her eyes, "Well, it's something you'll learn at the Academy. We should get going. My captain must be worried by now."

They travel in silence. Moriko tries to memorize their path, but everything looks the same. Jidanbo's scent, rich with earth and spice, reveals the general direction of the west gate. Sometime later, the group arrives in front of a gate whose tallest building bears the number 13. Two Soul Reapers who flank the gate straighten at the sight of Rukia.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki," one of the Soul Reapers says, "you're back! Are you alright? You're injured!"

Moriko examines the speaker, a woman six inches shorter than Moriko with curly brown hair and cheerful blue eyes. She wears a katana at her side without any special markings.

"I'm fine, thanks, Akihana," Rukia answers, holding up a hand, as she turns to the other Soul Reaper, asking, "Where is Captain Ukitake, Ryuu?"

The other Soul Reaper, wearing a similar katana to Akihana's in his obi, steps forward. He is a man around Moriko's height with scraggy black hair that falls to his chin.

"Head Captain Yamamoto summoned the captains to a meeting," Ryuu answers. "Captain Ukitake said if you came back, you're to go to Squad One as they want your report on the situation."

Rukia nods thoughtfully before she asks, "What about Kiyone and Sentaro?"

"They're training new recruits," Akihana answers.

Rukia sighs, remarking dryly, "More likely arguing about who is doing a better training job for Captain Ukitake."

Ryuu notices Moriko and Hoshi. The Soul Reaper asks, "Lieutenant, what are Rukongais doing here?"

"They're here because they want to be Soul Reapers, and they saved my life while I was on my mission," Rukia explains.

Hoshi waves while Moriko bows.

"Yo!"

"It is nice to meet you."

"Same here," Ryuu answers. He scratches the five o'clock shadow on his face. "Umm…those are interesting headbands the two of you are wearing."

Moriko touches her ears while Hoshi snorts.

"These are genuine," Hoshi declares hotly, pointing to her ears that twitched back and forth in irritation.

"Oh," Ryuu chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry."

Akihana steps forward towards Moriko, who immediately takes a step back from the woman, her ears flattening.

"Huh," Akihana murmurs.

Rukia coughs, getting the two Soul Reapers' attention. The lieutenant asks, "Would you two go check on the third seats and see that they're actually training the recruits?"

"Hai, Lieutenant!" The pair answers in unison before they hurry into the squad. Moriko sighs as her ears resume their normal position.

Rukia turns to Moriko and Hoshi, saying, "I think until you two find a place, you can stay here at the barracks. My captain should be alright with it, but I'll ask him when he gets out of his meeting."

"What should we do until then?" asks Moriko, edging a bit closer to Rukia.

Rukia frowns, thinking for a few minutes. She replies, "There should be a training courtyard that is empty at the moment. You two can wait there until I get back. Follow me."

Moriko nods and swallows her nerves before she follows Hoshi and Rukia into the division. Various scents merge together for the wolf eared girl as they walk through the squad. The lieutenant guides them into a hallway where she opens the door to the training courtyard. It is small but unoccupied.

Hoshi yawns as she strolls past Rukia to plop onto the courtyard's grass, propping her head up with her stack of clothing.

"Nap time for me," declares Hoshi who shuts her eyes. A few moments pass before the tiger eared girl proceeds to catnap with a distinctive purring snore. Rukia and Moriko glance at each other before they share a giggle quietly.

"I'll be back soon," Rukia promises.

Moriko manages a smile, nodding. Rukia closes the door. The young woman's smile fades once she could no longer hear Rukia's footsteps. She permits herself a sigh.

"What a day. There are so many different people beyond the mountain," murmurs Moriko. She smiles slightly and laughs softly at herself.

 _My world on the mountain is so much smaller than the world of Soul Society. Will I find a place to belong?_ She wonders as she places her package and haversack on the floor. Moriko sits with her back against the wall with her samisen in her hands. The wolf eared girl tunes her instrument before she begins to practice her scales. Her eyes close as Moriko shifts from scales to a tune that she has never been able to describe but one that always seems to sneak up on her. The notes slowly grow quieter as Moriko drifts to sleep, exhausted from her first day off the mountain.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	8. Chapter 7: Moon and Star Meet Squad 13

**Moriko opens her eyes. Stars and a full moon gaze down upon her. Sitting up, Moriko discovers herself in a clearing surrounded by forest. Irises, similar to the ones by her hot spring, grow in scattered clumps around her. The sound of rushing water from behind draws Moriko's gaze; she gasps. A white palace stands tall with a waterfall splashing over one of the walls into a large lake peppered with huge boulders.**

 **A unique scent of irises and forest causes Moriko to turn yet again. Her red eyes widen. What appears to be her twin stands near the forest's edge. She wears a red kimono with full white moons decorating the material and stands barefoot. Instead of black hair and ears, the woman's hair and ears are moonlight silver. A silver cornet rests on the woman's forehead. Blue eyes glint with warmth and mischief, a smirk on the woman's face.**

" **H—Hello," stammers Moriko.**

 **The woman laughs, but Moriko cannot hear her laughter. Frowning, Moriko snaps her fingers, and this sound is very clear.**

" **Why can I not hear you?" Moriko asks.**

 **The woman's mouth moves, but Moriko still cannot hear what she is saying.**

" **I am sorry, but I cannot hear you." Moriko says, her ears straining to catch a sound.**

 **Sympathy touches the woman's face, and her smirk changes into a smile. The woman approaches Moriko, genuine warmth in her blue eyes. She touches Moriko's cheek with her hand in a sisterly gesture and speaks again. Once again, Moriko cannot hear her.**

" **What?" asks Moriko.**

 **The woman rests one hand on Moriko's shoulder before she spells out a word with her free hand in the air. Moriko follows the woman's motion with her eyes, envisioning the word.**

" **Dodge?" inquires Moriko.**

 **A smirk touches the woman's face before she shoves Moriko back hard. Moriko yelps as she falls back, her eyes shutting instinctively.**

Moriko opens her eyes and sees Hoshi in mid-air, pouncing towards her with an evil smirk and with a bold dark pink aura around her. Protecting her samisen, Moriko throws herself into a defensive roll to the side and glances back in time to see Hoshi sail into the wall. CRASH! Hoshi disappears through the wall.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

Standing, Moriko peers through the wall. Hoshi sits in the midst of wood splinters, arms crossed and scowling.

"How the Hell did you dodge me again?" demands Hoshi. "You were asleep!"

Moriko blinks and absent mindedly rubs her aching shoulder.

"I am not sure," confesses Moriko, scratching behind her left ear.

 _Why does my shoulder hurt?_ Moriko wonders as she sticks her head through the hole, asking, "Are you alright?"

"Just dandy considering I just broke through the damn wall," snaps Hoshi, standing and plucking wood splinters from her hair as well as brushing them off her clothes.

"What was that noise?" asks a very loud man's voice.

Turning her head, Moriko sees two Soul Reapers, a man and a young girl, hurrying towards them. The dark blond haired girl is about Hoshi's height except Hoshi's boots made her two inches taller. Like the other Soul Reapers, the girl wears a uniform except the collar of a white shirt protrudes over the top. White gloves cover her hands. Her grey eyes widen as she exclaims.

"Wow, Akihana and Ryuu were really telling the truth!" The girl exclaims as she looks between Hoshi and Moriko. "They really do have animal ears! Ow!"

The man smacks the back of the girl's head. He exclaims, "How rude of you, Kiyone, ogling in front of our captain's guests! Where are your manners?"

Kiyone scowls, snapping back at him, "What do you think you're doing, Sentaro? Starting a fight in front of our captain's guests! Where are your manners?"

Moriko watches in confusion and amusement, as Kiyone and Sentaro argue over who had better manners. She opts to examine Sentaro. His hair is dark, and his chin supports a well-groomed goatee. The uniform, like Kiyone's, has slight alterations as he wears a thin, white headband and white straps around his shoulders. Her ears flatten the longer the argument continues.

"Excuse me, Soul Reaper-samas," says Moriko, "But did you need something from us?"

Mercifully, the question seems to remind the pair they had an audience. They bow to both Hoshi and Moriko respectfully as they say at the same time, "I apologize for my fellow seat's rude manners."

Hoshi sniggers while Moriko bites the inside of her cheek to hold back a laugh as Sentaro straightens and says, "Our captain wishes for the two of you to join him and Lieutenant Kuchiki in the Ugendo Quarters for dinner."

"About time, I'm starved!" exclaims Hoshi. "Lead on."

After Moriko and Hoshi retrieve their belongings, they follow Sentaro and Kiyone , now quarreling about who is the better leader, through the squad.

 _Are all the Gotei 13 squads like this?_ Moriko wonders. If so, she is not sure if she wants to become part of them if bickering is constant. Her thoughts dwindle when they arrive in front of a bridge leading to a building surrounded by a lake. On the opposite shore is a pink haired child wearing Soul Reaper clothing, looking into the water. As if sensing Moriko's gaze, the young girl looks up and waves with a beaming smile. Moriko waves back, feeling some tension fade at the sight of the child. A magnificent fish jumps into the air and sails back into the water, distracting Moriko from the child.

"Wow," murmurs Moriko, "that is big fish."

Hoshi licks her lips as she adds, "I bet it tastes good."

These comments seem to redirect the 3rd seats to them as Sentaro exclaims, "Those are the captain's fish!"

"Hai and they were gifts from the lieutenant of Squad 11 when he wasn't feeling well. We would be very unhappy if something happened to them," adds Kiyone.

The door to the island's building slides open. Rukia stands in the doorway. She frowns as she says, "Sentaro, Kiyone."

"Lieutenant Kuchiki," Sentaro and Kiyone reply at the same time as they both turn and bow respectfully to the lieutenant. Hoshi scoffs while Moriko presses a hand over her mouth to muffle a laugh.

"Captain Ukitake has given permission for both Moriko and Hoshi to stay at the barracks until they find a place in Seireitei to stay. See to it that there are proper accommodations for them."

"Hai, Lieutenant!" answer both Soul Reapers before they run off, arguing over who is going to do what in preparation for their guests' rooms.

Moriko's shoulders slump in relief. _Peace and quiet_ thinks the wolf eared woman.

"Are our guests here, Rukia?" asks a male voice from within the building.

"Hai, Captain," Rukia calls over her shoulder. Moriko hears footsteps approaching as Rukia slides the door open further and steps aside to permit a tall, emancipated Soul Reaper to stand in the building's threshold.

"Captain Ukitake, these are my friends that I've told you about," Rukia introduces. She turns to the pair, continuing the introductions, "Moriko, Hoshi, this is my captain, Ukitake Jushiro."

Moriko's mouth waters at the captain's initial Ohagi scent, but her stomach twists as another smell resembling sickness takes over. A white haori with sleeves covers his uniform. White hair falls below his shoulders while his dark eyebrows contrast with his hair. His green eyes smile first before the rest of his kind face follows.

"I'm pleased to meet both of you," Jushiro informs the pair before he steps aside to beckon them to enter, saying, "My personal cook has prepared a good meal for the four of us."

An hour later, the four sit on the back porch and all that remains of their dinner is an odd rice grain stuck to a bowl. Moriko holds her empty bowl and her chopsticks, hesitating. While the meal was enjoyable albeit bland, she is still hungry. She wonders how to approach the topic when Jushiro sighs and says, "That was an excellent meal. I hoped you enjoyed yourselves."

Hoshi burps as she gives her stomach a pat, saying, "Yep! So much better than what you st—buy—buy I mean, in Rukongai."

"It was very good, Captain Ukitake-sama," Moriko replies as she sets her empty bowl down and places her chopsticks neatly over the top, resolving to keep her hunger to herself.

"I understand both you and Hoshi wish to be Soul Reapers," says Jushiro as he relaxes against the rail towards the lake. He remarks, "It's funny you should turn up at this time. The next entrance exam for this year's first years are tomorrow at noon."

"Tomorrow? Is that not a bit soon for us?" asks Moriko.

"Anyone can take the exam, and you may always retake it at a later date," Jushiro responds with genuine warmth in his smile. It falters as he asks, "Both of you do know how to read and write, correct?"

Hoshi scowls as she grumbles, "Yeah but it's a pain in the ass."

"Satoru-sama taught me," Moriko answers, having explained her origin earlier to the captain and lieutenant during the meal.

A knock sounds at the door and captures the group's attention.

"Enter," replies Jushiro.

It opens to reveal Sentrao and Kiyone. They bow respectfully.

"We have only one room open for our guests, Captain Ukitake," states Sentrao.

Kiyone chimes in happily, "But we made sure it had everything they could need."

Jushiro smiles, saying, "Good work." He turns to Moriko and Hoshi, adding, "I would get a good night's sleep as the exam does take a few hours. We will decide later the best place for you to stay by the Academy. My third seats will show you to your room."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake-sama," says Moriko as she gathers her belongings and stands, adding, "Thank you for the wonderful meal as well. It was very nice."

Hoshi huffs as she stands, heaving her package onto her back and grumbling, "We better not have to wake up early for breakfast."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	9. Chapter 8: Musician's Square

Moriko opens her eyes. Panic fills her before she remembers she is in Squad 13's barracks. She breathes deeply before she sits up. Stars with the smallest sliver of dawn over the horizon peek into the room from the one window that serves as a divider between Moriko's and Hoshi's futons. Hoshi snores peacefully on her futon, the blankets all in a tangle around her with her short white yukata in disarray. Moriko eases herself out of her futon and puts her futon to rights. She catches a glance of herself in the full body mirror that hangs by the room's only door.

 _Have I always been that skinny?_ Moriko wonders as she looks in the mirror as her long white yukata reaches to her ankles but is parted slightly at her chest because of its modesty size. Shaking her head, Moriko walks to the two desks lined alongside one of the walls. Her haversack, samisen, new clothing and sandals sit on the left desk in neat piles while Hoshi's clothes sits in a towering heap on the other. The towel Moriko used the night before hangs on the back of the chair.

Moriko hesitates before she selects her kimono from the previous day, fresh undergarments, her sandals and her towel. She glances at Hoshi before she tiptoes to the room's door and exits the room. The wolf eared girl navigates back to the bathing room she found the last night. This time, Moriko knows how to run the bath. Ten minutes later, Moriko dries off, dresses and returns to the room.

The red-eyed girl bites her bottom lip to hold back a giggle. In the space of time while she was gone for her bath, Hoshi had flipped with her feet on her pillow and her head dangling off the futon. Shaking her head, Moriko hangs her towel to dry on the chair, folds her yukata to place on the table and slips her samisen onto her back. She tiptoes to the window, eases it open and slips outside. Moriko closes the window softly before she turns away.

The horizon had brightened since she glanced outside. Its light glints on Seireitei's white buildings. Moriko shuts her eyes and draws in the scents of the day through her nose. She smells the lingering scent of soap and jasmine from Hoshi, the pleasant and foul odors the streets and finally, the scent of Jibando: earth and spice. Opening her eyes, Moriko runs in his direction, running and leaping the spaces between buildings. The wolf eared girl jumps off the rooftops when she arrives at the gate's area. She walks the remaining distance when Jibando thunders down from who knows where, making her yelp softly at his sudden appearance.

"Good morning, Moriko!" He booms happily. His blunt pleasure of seeing her causes Moriko to blush slightly.

"Good morning, Ikkanzaka-sama," replies Moriko, bowing.

The giant man frowns a little before he asks, "Are you not supposed to be taking the exams today? I know a few hopefuls from Ruknogai have started heading to the Academy."

"Hai but I thought I would explore Seireitei before then," Moriko explains. "I was wondering if you knew places around Seireitei I should see."

His lips quiver a moment before the giant man bursts out crying.

"Ikkanzaka-sama?" asks Moriko.

"You are so nice, Moriko!" Jibando exclaims, giant tears rolling down his cheeks. "Rukia is fortunate to have a friend like you!"

"Thank you," Moriko replies, feeling her cheeks heat.

After a few sniffles and blows into a red handkerchief, Jibando answers, "I'm afraid I'm here at the gate so I don't know of anything interesting. I'm sure there are interesting places if you look."

"Alright," Moriko replies. She bows, "thank you."

"Good luck with the exams," Jibando says.

Smiling, Moriko turns and walks away. Wandering would not be a bad idea. She would need to learn her way around Seireitei as she learned her way around the mountain. Moriko spends the next few hours exploring Seireitei, sniffing to identify certain areas by their smell. Her stomach growls once in a while, making Moriko regret more and more of leaving the squad without breakfast. Seireitei is much bigger than she thought. Her ears twitch at the faint sounds of music. She changes her direction to follow the music. The wolf eared girl finds the music coming from the open doors of a courtyard where a few Sakura trees grew. Clusters of people with different kinds of instruments sit in the square.

 _Are these musicians like Satoru-sama?_ Moriko wonders as she enters the courtyard. She gazes around before she touches the strap to her samisen with a soft smile, shutting her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

… _Flashback…200 Years Ago…_

 _The young wolf girl walks through the shadows of the trees on the mountain. Her eyelids are puffy around her red eyes. She sniffles and wipes her nose on the ratty sleeve of her yukata. Her stomach growls, and the black haired girl winces, softly whimpering._

 _Her wolf ears swivel to the left before the young girl's head turns in the direction her ears are pointing. She walks cautiously through the trees before she peers around a big tree. Sitting on a rotting log is Satoru who plays his black samisen. His eyes are closed, making him seem at peace with the world. The wolf eared girl kneels on the ground and mimics Satoru's playing on an imaginary samisen in her hands. She tilts her head to the side as her eyes slide close, a small smile coming to her cracked lips._

… _Back to Present…_

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" demands a gruff voice.

Yelping, Moriko opens her eyes and realizes she is kneeling on the ground with her samisen in her hands. Her fingers continue playing the notes without her consciousness thought. Moriko looks up to the speaker to see it is a fat man with pig eyes and a flute that is tiny in his beefy fingers. She completes the bar of music before she stands with the samisen cradled in her arms.

"It is Moriko," Moriko answers, tilting to her head to the side and wondering why he seems upset about not knowing who she is.

"No, stupid! I'm talking about what gives you the right to start playing," snaps the pig-eyed man.

Moriko's eyes narrow as she straightens her shoulders, her ears moving back.

"A musician is anyone who is willing to put in the time and effort in pursuit of their art," Moriko informs the man, a low growl in the back of her throat.

"How's your range of songs?" asks the flute player nastily. "That tune was something any child can play."

"Watch your tongue," Moriko growls as she bares her teeth.

"Play something else then," the pig-eyed man demands, gesturing with his chin.

"Listen now," Moriko tells him as she adjusts her samisen. She turns her attention to her instrument and plays a lively tune that sends her fingers dancing up and down the slender neck of the instrument. She notices a few people turning towards her direction, surprise on their faces.

"Alright, alright, cut it out! So you got some skill, but it is not good enough to play here."

Looking up from her instrument, Moriko frowns at the man as she says, "We musicians chase after perfection. It is an elusive creature but one every good musician pursues."

"So what?" The flute player glares down at Moriko.

"Practice doesn't always cut it," a man remarks from his seat on his drum.

A skinny woman with an oboe nods, remarking, "There are some windbags who come here, and they don't get clients that request them despite them playing for years in the square."

"What is all this noise this morning?" A tired voice inquires. Moriko turns to see a man wearing a dark blue kimono and carrying a closed fan in a hand who stands just outside of the group. His blond hair has blue beads tied to the end of his hair.

"Some show off," the pig-eyed man replies, gesturing to Moriko.

"You asked me to play," Moriko states, glaring at the flute player. "And I did."

The newcomer unfurls his fan and places it as a divider between Moriko and the flute player, saying, "Now, now, I don't like squabbling in my square."

"Your square," Moriko asks, her ears shifting forward, as she gives her attention to the newcomer.

Nodding, the man brings his fan back, fanning himself. He explains, "I'm Kin, and I own this place known as Musician's Square, a place boasting of the best musicians who come to practice. I book entertainment for if a client comes looking for entertainment. You are? Your instrument of choice?"

"Moriko, and I play the samisen that I learned from my mentor."

"Kin, you're not going to—"

The pig-eyed man curses when Kin hits his forehead with his closed fan.

"You know the rules of my square," Kin states. "Any musician is permitted a chance to impress me and then play in the square if I like their music. She also has manners which a few of the others here lack. Unless you want to lose the right to play in my square, you go with your group to practice somewhere else while I speak with Moriko-san."

Amidst grumbling, the musicians move off, leaving Moriko alone with the man. "So," Kin turns back to Moriko, asking, "What can you play? Do you sing?"

Moriko touches the strap that holds her samisen to her back. "I know a good number of music. If I must know more, I'm a quick learner and dedicated musician. I was not taught to sing as my mentor believed music's purity shouldn't be tarnished by the crudeness of a voice. But if necessary, I could learn."

Kin nods, seeming pleased by her answer. The man closes his fan as he says, "Let me hear you play."

Moriko nods before she removes the samisen. She kneels on the ground and checks her tuning before she begins playing one of Satoru-sama's favorite tunes. It is soft and flowing, reminding her of the wind through the trees. Her heart aches a little for the mountain and Satoru. At the end of the song, Moriko looks up at Kin.

"Welcome to Musician's Square, Moriko-san." Kin says, smiling. "Your mentor taught you well. Musicians come any time and sit anywhere they please in the circle. Some passersby may drop kan if they like your music, so you should get something to collect your earnings with. The rule is if you earn more than five kan, you give half the amount to me."

He reaches into the sleeve of his kimono and pulls out a scroll of paper, saying, "This is a list of tunes you should know. If you do not know them, come to me at that house, and I will educate you on the music." He points with his fan to a fairly sized house at the back of the square as he continues, "If you generate a good business, we'll invest time to have you sing, but we will keep with the music for now."

Moriko stands and puts her samisen on her back. She accepts the scroll and tucks it into her obi.

"Thank you, Kin-sama." She says, bowing to him, "I will do my best."

Her stomach chooses that moment to growl. Moriko flushes as she straightens, keeping her eyes shadowed by her bangs. However, Kin smiles.

"I usually host a small lunch for the musicians who stay all day in the square. You're welcomed to come," Kin says as he shields his eyes as he looks up to the sky.

Moriko's eyes widen. "Lunch," Moriko yelps. "I wish I could, but please excuse me. I need to go or I am going to be late."

Moriko bows to Kin before she starts running.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	10. Chapter 9: Pride Catches Moon

Running on the rooftops, Moriko desperately sniffs the air for Hoshi's scent. _I should have watched the sun while I explored_ , Moriko scolds herself. _I do not know what I will do if—_

Her sandal catches in a roof tile as Moriko is about to jump to the next rooftop. Caught off guard, Moriko yelps as she finds herself falling face first towards to the street below. Moriko squeezes her eyes shut, bracing for impact. Instead of crashing into the unforgiving street's surface, Moriko crashes into something warm and firm that emits a barely audible gasp. Her eyes open to find herself looking at white clothing.

 _Someone caught me?_ Moriko wonders as the person takes a step back as if to balance themselves from the impact. Her head throbs where her forehead rests on the person's shoulder. Whimpering, Moriko lifts her head to see who caught her.

Moriko freezes as the words she had on her lips fade away. The wolf eared girl gaps at the most beautiful man she has ever seen. She stares up into gray eyes that meet her gaze evenly. His scent is of sakura blossoms. The man's dark hair contrasts with his moonlight skin, making the first darker. A few moments pass before Moriko reacts. Her tan cheeks turn crimson that matches her eyes.

"I… I…" Moriko stammers as she realizes he had one arm around her shoulders and one around her waist, firm and secure. He is about four inches taller than her, but his hold made their gaze very level.

The beautiful man makes a "humph" in the back of his throat as he places Moriko on her feet. She skirts backwards a few steps, lowering her face which is insanely red.

"I am sorry," Moriko says weakly as she scratches behind her left ear vigorously. "I was running, and I tripped—"

"I saw," the man's smooth and cold voice cuts into her rambling.

"But I did not see you," Moriko remarks, recalling she saw street below her with no one between her and it.

"Your eyes were closed when I caught you."

Moriko clutches her hands in front of her, focusing her gaze on his shadow. She remarks, "You did not have to catch me. Why did you?"

"My reason is none of your concern. I have not seen the likes of you before, but your mannerism and face are vaguely familiar."

Unnerved by his emotionless tone more than anything in her life, Moriko breathes deeply to force her nerves down before she answers, "I would remember if I met you as your face is one no one forgets. Forgive me, but I am in a hurry. I need to get to the Academy. Do you know where it is?"

"Its doors are on your left."

Moriko glances to see wooden doors with the writing of "Spiritual Arts Academy" alongside the door. Jasmine and soap confirm Hoshi's presence there despite it being mixed with the others' scents. The black haired girl bows in the man's direction, keeping her bangs shading her eyes and diligently avoiding looking at him.

"Thank you for helping me," Moriko tells the man before she turns to the door. She lays her hand on the doorknob when an unexpected hand gasps her shoulder. The young woman flinches at the heavy spiritual pressure and its coldness from the man despite his warm touch. His grip is firm, and she feels callouses on his hand through her clothing.

"What is your name?"

"Moriko," answers the wolf eared girl without looking at him. She swallows before saying, "Excuse me, but I will be late if I linger out here much longer."

The hand lingers on her shoulder for a brief moment more before it removes itself.

"Thank you," Moriko says. She opens and slips into the academy without a glance back. A long breathe escapes her after she closes the door. _I would remember if I met you as your face is one no one forgets? How much more foolish and naïve could I have sounded?_ Moriko silently berates herself as she presses her hands to her flaming cheeks.

"Take that back or I'll make you!" Hoshi's voice roars from some distance.

"Like you can, Shorty."

"You asked for it, punk!"

Thoughts of the man disappear from Moriko's mind as she hurries from the door's archway to the Academy grounds. Hoshi and a sandy blond haired boy wearing nice but now dirtied clothing engage in a fight with curious swarms of examinees. Moriko pushes her way through the people, apologizing, as she breaks into the circle.

"Hoshi, what is going on?"

"Oh, nothing, just a punk I'm going to take down a few notches," Hoshi growls with her green eyes glaring daggers at the young man who has dark eyes and stands six feet and two inches tall. Moriko guesses he is about her age. His clothes emphasizes his muscular body.

The sandy blond haired boy wipes a trick of blood from his lips with his right hand, briefly flashing the tattoo of a kanji on the back of his hand. He grins as he says, "You've got guts for getting the short end of the stick."

Hoshi snarls as she pouches towards the young man, but Moriko intercepts Hoshi. The wolf eared girl holds the struggling and hissing Hoshi in her arms.

"Hoshi, stop this. We have an exam we are supposed to take."

Hoshi growls with her eyes narrowed at the man when the doors open.

"Come this way for the exams," a man announces.

"See ya around, Shorty," the sandy blond boy says cheekily as he moves with the other hopefuls, disappearing among their number.

"I hope his spiritual energy is a dud," Hoshi grumbles. "Put me down already! I'm not going to be carried in like some sack of potatoes!"

Moriko sets her younger friend down who heads towards the open doors. The wolf eared girl's ears flatten as she takes a steadying breathe before she catches up with Hoshi to enter the Academy building. As they walk down the halls, Moriko notices a group of three girls: two brunettes that look identical except for very slight differences while the redhead of the group carried herself with a haughty, dignified manner. The redhead and the group glance at Moriko before they continue on their way, and Moriko continues on her way to the exams.

The next few hours pass in a blur of questions about Soul Reaper's duties in the World of the Living, the demonstration of their spiritual pressure and physical testing for their combat classes' evaluation. Even the lunch the Academy provided seems like a distant memory. Moriko's shoulders relax when the examiners dismiss them from the room, saying the exams were done and would be released in a few hours if they wanted the results today. They exit into the courtyard where they had been waiting earlier.

"Do you want to wait, Hoshi?" Moriko asks.

"Why not," replies Hoshi as she stretches, yawning. "We've got nothing better to do. Reading and writing for a long time makes me sleepy."

They find a corner of the courtyard. Hoshi sprawls on the ground, shuts her eyes and starts her purring snoring. Laughing softly, Moriko removes her samisen to sit next to Hoshi with her back against the wall. Moriko checks her instrument's tune before she plays softly. The wolf eared girl notices most kept away but a few move within the music's range. She shuts her eyes and lets her mind grow blank as her fingers strum the tune. A lack of voices makes Moriko open her eyes to look around. Only she and Hoshi remain in the courtyard as the sun is setting. Hoshi snores with drool trickling down a cheek. The brief silence breaks at a door's opening.

Moriko looks towards the main building where a man walks towards them. She tilts her head back to study him as he approaches them. He is elderly with star dust silver hair standing above Moriko and Hoshi. Chalk and cinnamon tickle her nose pleasantly. He wears the standard Sensei uniform as she and Hoshi had noticed. A thick black obi around his waist is the only addition to the uniform. White stars embroider the obi. The wolf eared girl nudges Hoshi with the tip of her foot.

"Is someone here?" Hoshi mumbles without opening her eyes.

The man chuckles a little before he speaks, "You two are very patient to have waited this long for the results. I am Amachi Toshiyuki, one of the Class 1 Kido Senseis. I heard the music and followed it here. You play well."

Moriko smiles as she stands. Hoshi slowly follows suit, wiping the drool from her face and stretching with a yawn.

"Thank you, Sensei Amachi-sama," Moriko bows politely as she says, "My name is Moriko, and this is my friend, Hoshi. We took the exams to be Academy students."

"Yo," says Hoshi, waving her hand. "Have you old farts finished yet?"

"Hoshi," Moriko yelps, appalled, "that is exceptionally rude to say to Sensei Amachi-sama."

Toshiyuki chuckles as he scratches behind his left ear, saying, "It is hard to escape that age that comes with gray hairs." The man clears his throat before he says, "It pleases me to inform you that the Academy welcomes you both as students."

Moriko's knees threaten to buckle, but she forces herself to remain standing by sheer will. Hoshi fist pumps the air, whooping.

"What did I tell you?" Hoshi exclaims, grinning at Moriko. "And you were worried?"

"Very well," Moriko sighs, smiling reluctantly, "You were right."

"Damn right I'm right," Hoshi states, puffing up her chest.

Toshiyuki chuckles as his smile grows warmer and fonder. "If you two follow me," Toshiyuki says, "I can help arrange your schedules. You'll get first pick for being so patient."

The pair follows Toshiyuki into the Academy. He points out areas of interest to them along the way in what looks like a maze of hallways and rooms to Moriko. Her head spins from trying to remember everything Toshiyuki told them as the sensei stops at a door to slide it open, saying, "This is my classroom."

Toshiyuki's classroom is large with seating rising in tiers for quite a ways. The sensei goes to his desk where there is a door behind the desk. Moriko goes to stand before the desk with Hoshi perching herself on the corner of the desk, waiting to see what happens. Toshiyuki pulls out four pieces of paper. He hands one to Moriko and one to Hoshi, saying, "These are your basic classes."

Moriko accepts the paper and looks down at it. A moment passes before she looks up and opens her mouth to speak, but Hoshi beats her to the punch.

"What does Class 1 mean?" Hoshi asks, waving the paper around. "Is that some kind of ranking order of first years?"

"It means you both tested extremely well, so you're placed in the accelerated class that goes through the content quicker and have the ability to graduate early from the Academy," the silver haired man explains.

Moriko's eyes widen as she gaps at Toshiyuki. Hoshi whoops as she proceeds to dance on the desk, cheering. A laugh escapes Toshiyuki as he saves the other papers from Hoshi's dancing boots that track dirt onto the wooden surface. "I take it you are both pleased with your placements?" inquires Toshiyuki with laughter in his green eyes.

"How is it possible," Moriko breathes as she looks at Toshiyuki.

"Your test results place you there," Toshiyuki replies with his eyes twinkling. "I wasn't there to see the demonstrations, so I look forward to seeing the pair of you in class. Rumor has it that Sensei Onabara had observed your demonstrations. Clearly he thought both of you were gifted enough to be in Class 1."

Moriko stares at the man. She bites her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, Moriko-san," the sensei reassures her, "you will be with other first years that will be learning just like you." Toshiyuki gives the remaining pieces of paper to Moriko and Hoshi while he produces two thick stacks of papers.

"That is how your schedules are laid out. Each of you is allowed four classes of your choice in addition to your general classes. Take as long as you wish looking at them. There are many options to optimize your Academy experience," he informs the pair.

Moriko's shoulders relax as she studies the empty slots: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday from nine to ten o'clock in the morning. Before those times are their general studies while after that time are their combat classes. Moriko proceeds to browse the optional class packet with those times in mind. Twenty minutes pass before Moriko writes her optional classes into the schedule.

"Please tell me if they are reasonable, Sensei Amachi-sama," Moriko asks, her ears flattening, as Toshiyuki studies her schedule. A few moments pass before he looks up with humor in his eyes.

"Sensei Toa's calligraphy class on Tuesday and Thursday, Lieutenant Kira's poetry class on Friday, and the cooking classes on Wednesday and Monday with Sensei Abe," Toshiyuki proceeds to smile, asking, "Two cooking classes?"

Hoshi sniggers while Moriko blushes, scratching behind her left ear. The wolf eared woman admits, "Hoshi will confirm that I am a terrible cook."

"I see," remarks Toshiyuki as humor twinkles in his eyes, but his smile is kind. "Hoshi-san, what are you going to be taking?'

"Cooking classes in each and every one," Hoshi states as she flourishes the schedule and packet at him.

Toshiyuki accepts the paperwork back slowly, inquiring, "I take it you're enthusiastic about cooking?"

"Duh, why else would I want to take classes?" demands Hoshi, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not many people from Rukongai have a chance to experience the Academy," the Kido sensei explains. "It's also good to expand your skills. You might have fun when you try something new."

"No," snaps Hoshi, scowling at the sensei. Toshiyuki seems nonplus by the scowl as he puts the paperwork away.

"Very well," Toshiyuki replies, but there is a hint of laughter in his voice. "You can keep the schedule as you want it for now, but come to me when you wish to change something." He clears his throat before he continues in a normal voice, "Classes start on Monday. There will be a welcoming ceremony. You will receive your official schedules after that."

"Yeah! Two days of fun! Moriko, last one back to the squad is charred fish!" Hoshi exclaims excitedly before she runs out of the room.

"Thank you, Sensei Amachi, I look forward to classes with you," Moriko tells the man, bowing. She hurries out of the Academy before she runs with the trail of soap and jasmine guiding her. Moriko smiles at the sight of Hoshi not too far ahead. With Hoshi beside her and Sensei Amachi in the Academy, things seem more hopeful. Moriko increases her stride, slowly catching up with Hoshi, as she wonders what lies ahead of them in the Academy.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	11. Chapter 10: Welcome to the Academy

Moriko quietly walks down a dark hallway in Squad 13. She wears the Academy uniform: a red shitagi and matching hakama, a white kosode with red stripes and the circular emblem of the Academy mirrored on each side of her chest. Her feet are bare in the sandals that move noiselessly on the floor. Sniffing, Moriko approaches the door and slides it open cautiously to peer inside. A shaggy dark haired man Moriko recognizes as Ryuu stands with his back to her. He pours a steaming black liquid into a mug. Ryuu turns with his mug and starts at the sight of Moriko. The black liquid sloshes dangerously, but Ryuu steadies the cup with both hands.

"Jeez, you scared me half out of my wits again. Don't do that!" Ryuu exclaims. "I nearly lost my coffee!"

Moriko bites her bottom lip in chagrin as she enters the room, ducking her head sheepishly. Her stomach growls loudly before she can speak. Blushing, the wolf eared girl says, "I am sorry, Ryuu-sama, for startling you again. Is there anything I can eat?"

"You came to the right place," Ryuu replies with a grin. He gestures to the room, explaining, "Captain is pretty good about letting squad members have access to the kitchen. Can you cook?"

"I do not think I trust myself without instructions," Moriko confesses, remembering her attempt at roasting fish several days ago.

Ryuu's forehead wrinkles in thought. He puts the mug down and peruses the room. Moriko tilts her head while she watches Ryuu opening and closing various doors. His face lights up when he opens a white door, the cool air from within wafting into the room.

"How about some Onigiris?" asks Ryuu. The scruffy man brings a huge bowl to the table surrounded by four chairs. He sets the bowl down and uncovers it, explaining, "Akihana makes them whenever she's restless at night. They're pretty tasty."

Moriko creeps forward to peer into the bowl. Neat white balls of what Moriko identifies as rice nestle within. She hesitates before she takes one of the balls and tentatively bites into it.

"Well?" asks Ryuu as Moriko chews and swallows thoughtfully.

"It is not spicy...but the salt adds a nice flavor to it," Moriko says. She finishes her Onigiri in a few moments and frowns slightly, admitting, "But it does not take long to finish them."

"That's the beauty of them," Ryuu declares. He picks up an Onigiri, takes a hefty bite and explains around a mouthful, "You can eat as many as you want."

"Very well...if you say it is alright," Moriko answers. She picks up another Onigiri and proceeds to devour it.

A few minutes later, Ryuu stares in slight shock at Moriko finishes the Onigiri in her hand. The bowl is completely empty.

"How are you so skinny?"

Moriko shrugs sheepishly. "I do not know, Ryuu-sama… Is it okay that I ate so many?" asks the wolf eared girl.

Ryuu chuckles, scratching the side of his face, saying, "Ah, I wouldn't worry."

Moriko's shoulders relax before she tentatively smiles. She bows to Ryuu.

"Thank you, Ryuu-sama. I should be on my way."

"Isn't this a bit early?"

"Hai but I do not know the way to the Academy." Moriko bows her head, clutching her hands in front of her, as she confesses, "I found it by chance."

Ryuu sets his empty mug down on the counter. He asks, "Why don't I take you there?"

Moriko hesitates for a heartbeat before she smiles. "I would be grateful for your guidance, Ryuu-sama," Moriko says, bowing.

"You're a funny kid," Ryuu declares, ruffling the hair between her ears. He grins, saying, "Let's go."

They leave the squad as the dawn barely touches the sky. Moriko follows Ryuu who reminisces about his days at the Academy with Akihana. She listens with a small smile, glad to have his voice distracting her from the nerves twisting inside her gut. While she listens, Moriko notes their surroundings by their scents to memorize the path. A whiff of sakura blossoms causes Moriko to pause. The wolf eared girl turns her head to a neighboring building's rooftop. She glimpses the man from the other day before he vanishes from sight. Moriko blinks her red eyes. _Was he really there?_ The black haired girl wonders.

"Moriko, we're here!"

Jolting slightly, Moriko looks forward to see Ryuu standing in front of the Academy. She hurries forward to stand opposite of Ryuu, bowing.

"Thank you for showing me the way. I will remember it."

"No problem. Come to me if you need help with anything," Ryuu tells her with a warm smile.

Moriko returns his smile with her own, saying, "Thank you, Ryuu-sama. I hope your duties go well today." She bows slightly to the man.

Ryuu grins and gives Moriko a 'thumbs up' before he heads back in the direction they came. She watches him until he vanishes from sight. The young woman breathes deeply before turning to the Academy and entering it. Inside the courtyard, it is quiet and empty. However, Moriko smells people within the Academy buildings surrounding the courtyard. She hesitates before she sits in the corner she and Hoshi sat in on the previous day. Her hand reaches back, but Moriko remembers she left her samisen behind.

 _Perhaps I should bring it if there is time to practice during the day,_ muses Moriko. Seeing a clear patch of dirt, she practices her handwriting, frowning in concentration. She huffs, annoyed at the messy characters. The wolf eared girl erases her characters and tries again. Moriko growls and bares her teeth because these characters are sloppier than the first attempt.

Footsteps approaching cause Moriko to look up from her messy characters. Walking her is the sandy blonde boy from the other day. He towers over her, blocking the sun from her eyes. The blue eyed boy wears the Academy uniform, but its color scheme is blue and white rather than red and white. His scent of oranges invades her nose with a pleasant tingle.

"Where's the cat?" asks the sandy blonde boy, plopping to sit across from Moriko. "Don't tell me that spitfire failed the exam."

"Hoshi will be here…I hope," Moriko admits. "She likes sleeping in as late as possible." The young woman scratches behind her left ear, eyes downcast, as she says, "About the exam day, I am sorry."

"For?"

Moriko looks up and sees the young man looking curiously at her.

"I am sorry for my friend attacking you. She is...impulsive." Moriko choses the word after a moment of mental searching, feeling the word described her younger friend well.

He snorts in laughter and grins at her, "So, mutt ears, you came early to mark your spot?" asks the young man.

Moriko's cheeks flame in embarrassment. She scratches behind her left ear, saying graciously, "They are wolf ears…but I suppose I could be mistaken for a dog. My name is Moriko."

The blonde boy laughs, grinning at Moriko, "You really don't know sarcasm when you hear it," remarks the blue eyed boy. "Careful. You'll be easy pickings with that oh so polite nature."

"I can defend myself if the need arrives," Moriko says, a bit puzzled. She shakes her head for a moment before she asks, "What is your name?"

"Masaru," he answers.

The wind shifts carrying the scent of jasmine and soap. Moriko turns towards the Academy doors and sees Hoshi. Like Moriko, Hoshi wears the Academy uniform but has her pouch at her waist as well. The furious look on the tiger eared girl's face makes Moriko nervous. Masaru follows Moriko's gaze. He smirks deviously before he waves casually at Hoshi.

"Morning, Shorty."

The fury on Hoshi's face intensifies. She stalks towards them.

"Say that again...Blondie," growls Hoshi.

Masaru's smirk turns into a glare. He rises to his feet, easily towering over Hoshi who stands in front of him, unintimidated by his height advantage.

"Don't call me Blondie!"

"I'm not a Shorty either!" Hoshi declares. "I'm the perfect size to take on anything! I'll take you on if you keep calling me that stupid nickname!"

Moriko scrambles to her feet. She steps between the two potential combatants, pushing them apart. Her hand twitches on Masaru's chest as if something shocked her hand, but Moriko keeps her hand there.

"There is no need to fight like this," Moriko pleads. "You two have only met twice."

"Yes there is!" The pair exclaim at the same time. They point accusing fingers at the other, declaring in unison, "She called me Blondie!/He called me Shorty!"

Chuckling directs Moriko's attention towards the Academy where Toshiyuki exits the building.

"I was wondering where the excitement was coming from this morning," the Kido sensei remarks when he stops before the three. He smiles and continues, "Considering who's here, I'm not at all surprised. Though...should I inform your sister that you are fighting again, Endo-sama?" inquires Toshiyuki, humor lurking in his eyes.

Sweat breaks out on Masaru's face. The young man rapidly shakes his head, exclaiming, "No!"

"I thought not," Toshiyuki answers with a nod. His kind expression turns serious before he states, "But you must watch your temper. It's because of that lack of control that you need to train your powers. We don't want an incident like the one before."

Masaru's face twists with brief pain. He lowers his head with a slight nod. Moriko wonders about what the sensei meant when her ears flick toward the other Academy students entering the grounds. Her ears pick up huge yawns and complaints of it being too early to start classes. Toshiyuki follows Moriko's gaze to the incoming students.

"Ah, the welcoming ceremony is not too far away. I'll see the three of you in my Kido class."

Masaru and Hoshi develop comically furious expression. They point at each other, exclaiming, "I'm in class with him/her?!"

Toshiyuki chuckles at the pair, remarking, "I say it will be good practice for the pair of you to control those tempers." His expression darkens as he states, "However…If you two fight in my class, I will make you both regret it. Understood?"

Moriko watches in fascination as both Masaru and Hoshi develop comically scared expressions while they nod rapidly.

"Hai!" The pair answers together. They then glare at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Toshiyuki smiles with amusement in his eyes. "Until Kido then," murmurs as he walks away.

Moriko smiles, but it fades as the students keep coming. She has never seen so many people gathering in one place. After a short interval of time passes, the courtyard is full of students of many different ages all wearing their respective uniforms. Moriko stays close to Hoshi, a bit unsure of herself in the vast ocean of people.

Her wolf ears flick backwards towards squealing behind her. Whipping around towards the source, Moriko sees a familiar pink haired girl falling straight towards her. She shoots her hands out to catch the girl before she crashes into her. The force sends Moriko reeling onto her back, eliciting a startled yelp. Her pink haired assailant just giggles.

"Wow! Your eyes are so pretty! Just like blood," the little girl declares. Moriko gauges the tiny girl to be less than four and a half feet tall and was the weight of a feather.

Hoshi double takes at the sight of Moriko on the ground. "What?! How can I miss when a pint-sized brat can pounce on you and knock you down?!" exclaims the tiger-eared girl.

"Yachiru, what are you doing here?" asks Masaru.

"Oh," the pink haired girl says. Tipping her head back, Yachiru sees Masaru. She laughs before she jumps off Moriko onto Masaru. Yachiru lands neatly on Masaru's shoulder and bangs her hands against his head, declaring, "Bolty! You're in the Academy finally!"

Moriko winces on Masaru's behalf while he grimaces briefly.

"Finally?" sputters Masaru. "I could have gotten in easily the past two times if my spiritual energy wasn't so fickle in those days!"

"Do you know her, Masaru-sama?" asks Moriko, getting back to her feet.

"Bolty visits to play with Baldy!" exclaims Yachiru happily. She jumps from Masaru's back to Moriko, landing on her shoulder. Moriko winces as Yachiru tugs on her wolf ears.

"So they are real. I can't wait to tell Yun-Yun!"

Moriko grimaces when Yachiru bends down to look at Moriko's face. She sees the girl has a perpetual blush on her cheeks and dark pink eyes.

"What's your name?" asks the girl.

"It is Moriko, Yachiru-sama," answers Moriko, wondering if her ears will recover from the girl's clenched fists.

"Aw! You made a pretty friend with Mo-Mo, Bolty," Yachiru tells Masaru, straightening up and releasing Moriko's ears much to her relief. "She's so nice!"

"Then what am I?" demands Hoshi, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Hmm," says Yachiru, looking down at Hoshi. A delighted grin appears on the girl's face before she springs onto Hoshi. Moriko bites her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling when Hoshi gets knocked over.

"Kitty-chan!" declares Yachiru from where she is propped on Hoshi's chest. The pink haired girl tugs on Hoshi's ears. Yowling, Hoshi shoves Yachiru off of her and into the air. Yachiru laughs before she lands neatly on her feet.

"Fun," Yachiru exclaims, throwing her arms up in the air. "Let's do it again!" The pink-haired girl runs at Hoshi but stops with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Moriko's neck hairs prickle, sensing a great and powerful spiritual energy. Its weight surpasses the pressure of the Soul Reaper of the sakura blossom scent. Her ears flattening, Moriko edges away slightly from the main entrance yet turns towards it. Yachiru follows Moriko's gaze.

"Ken-chan's here!" exclaims Yachiru. The pink haired girl scurries over to the gate. She reaches the handle with a hop and pulls the door open.

Moriko inhales sharply when the spiritual pressure crashes into her, an overwhelming wave of weight. She staggers back a step before she manages to regain her balance and maintain her footing. The sound of bodies falling causes Moriko to look around. Her eyes widen to see most of the other first year students on the ground. Masaru and Hoshi are the only other two still on their feet. Moriko also notes they are fighting to maintain their footing.

"These are the first years?" growls a distinctly male voice.

Moriko returns her attention to the entrance. Standing within the threshold is an extremely tall and muscular man. A ragged, sleeveless white haori swishes as he strolls further into the courtyard. He wears the black and white clothing identical to Rukia and Yachiru's clothing. However, bandages around his midsection peek through the clothing while a sheathed zanpakuto is in his obi. Perched happily over the man's left shoulder is a grinning Yachiru.

"Bolty's here too, Ken-chan!" Yachiru tells the man happily. She points to Masaru before pointing to Moriko and Hoshi. "He's made friends with Mo-Mo and Kitty-chan!"

Moriko's ears flatten further on her head. Sweat beads out on her face from the strain of withstanding his spiritual pressure. The man follows Yachiru's finger, his gaze landing on Moriko. She gulps slightly beneath his piercing green eye. A black eyepatch with a thin outline of gray covers his right eye.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki," breathes Masaru. "What's he doing here?"

Moriko glances at Masaru, glad for an excuse to break her gaze from the man.

"He is one of the Gotei 13 captains?" asks Moriko.

Masaru nods. Sweat covers his face. The sandy blond haired boy continues speaking, "He's the captain of Squad 11, the security forces."

The cooling effect of a shadow over her startles Moriko. Yelping, Moriko looks up to discover Kenpachi looming over her.

"Ah, she makes Wolfie noises!" giggles Yachiru. "Don't you think her blood eyes are pretty, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi remains silent, studying Moriko. She gulps but keeps her eyes on him, wanting to study this captain. His close proximity reveals a long face with pronounced cheekbones as well as pronounced, hairless brow ridges. From the top of his left face down to his cheek and over his eye is a long, thin scar. The wind picks up slightly to rustle the man's dark spikey hair that flows past his shoulders. Moriko's stomach churns uneasily at his scent of heavy sweat and blood. He slowly grins menacingly.

"You're standing a bit straighter than the other two beneath my spiritual pressure," remarks Kenpachi.

"I would be lying to say I am not intimidated by you, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki-sama," Moriko admits. She swallows hard while feeling sweat trickle down the side of her face. The red-eyed girl says, "If your power is any indication of what the Gotei 13 strives to gain, I am not sure I will be able to use what gifts I have to further its goals."

Kenpachi chuckles and says, "Oh? You're much stronger and more powerful than you think you are. You're just not trained how to use your talents." He shrugs, saying, "That's what this hole in the wall is about, learning how to harness that strength and power. Yachiru calls you Mo-Mo. What do others call you?"

"Moriko, Captain Zaraki-sama," Moriko answers. It takes effort, but Moriko manages to bow respectfully. She straightens, confessing, "I am not sure if I can say it is nice to meet you for you are terrifyingly strong and powerful by the weight of your spiritual pressure."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Kenpachi assures her, his grin widening.

"What about me?" Hoshi demands. She steps forward to stand beside Moriko. Moriko sees sweat running down her face, but Hoshi's green eyes glare daggers at the towering man.

"Oh? Big talk from such a little thing," says Kenpachi, amusement coloring his voice.

"Want to call me 'little thing' again, tough guy," growls Hoshi, lifting her fists.

Kenpachi throws his head back, roaring in laughter.

"Why you—" Hoshi exclaims. She goes into a crouch, but Masaru comes behind Hoshi to effectively pin her to the ground. "Let me up!" cries Hoshi, struggling to break from Masaru's grip.

"Don't even think about it!" hisses Masaru. "He kicked my ass with one blow! He'll crush you without a second thought!"

"Endo boy, seems like those spars with Ikkaku have been teaching you a few things," Kenpachi tells Masaru. "Perhaps we'll have to have a rematch to see if you've grown stronger."

"I'll need a few hundred years to be on your level, Captain Zaraki," Masaru replies.

"Not if you stick with these two," Kenpachi informs the blue eyed boy. He looks between Hoshi and Moriko. "They carry a similar scent, yet there's a difference in where they stand in levels. Train with them, and you'll be surprised how fast you progress in your own level."

The captain surveys the courtyard and snorts. "Looks like you three are the only ones who have a measure of strength in comparison to the rest. So I'll make my speech short."

"Speech?" asks Moriko.

"The Gotei 13 decided to have a captain do the welcoming speech for new students. I got ambushed into it at yesterday's meeting," Kenpachi grumbles.

A laugh escapes Moriko. She blushes when Kenpachi looks at her.

"I am sorry, but I find it amusing somehow," Moriko explains sheepishly. She scratches behind her left ear, saying, "I suppose I am so nervous for starting on the path of a Soul Reaper that I need to escape my nerves by laughing."

Kenpachi lifts a hand before he roughly messes with her hair between her ears. Moriko gazes at the captain, uncertain of what to make of the rough yet affection gesture.

"Good girl," states Kenpachi. He lowers his hand.

"This hole in the wall is where you'll learn to fight with what you got. Where you're strong, you'll learn to use that strength effectively. Where you're weak, you better learn quick how to compensate. Hollows will eat weaklings. There's that general nonsense that they make you do, but you'll learn what you need to know to be a Soul Reaper." Kenpachi then leers down at the three of them. "You three better work hard. I'll definitely come back to see if this hole in the wall has made a difference to the three of you."

"Ken-chan! You forgot to say, 'Welcome to the Academy!' Gramps will get angry at us if you forget to say it!" exclaims Yachiru from Kenpachi's shoulder.

A growl escapes from the towering captain. "Welcome to the Academy," he grumbles.

"Thank you, Captain Zaraki-sama," Moriko says. The bow comes easier to her than previously. She manages a tentative smile at him and Yachiru, adding, "It would be an honor to see how my strength and power compares to yours once I have lessons."

"And I will get strong enough to kick Blondie's butt! Then I'll show you that I'm the perfect size to take you on!" exclaims Hoshi from her pinned form from the ground.

Kenpachi chuckles with a grin.

"I'll see the three of you later," the captain tells them before he strolls towards the exit.

"Bye-Bye, Mo-Mo, Kitty-chan, Bolty!" calls Yachiru from Kenpachi's shoulder, waving at them.

Moriko waves at Yachiru, feeling relief sweep over her the more distant Kenpachi's spiritual pressure grows.

"That's one Hell of a welcome," Masaru remarks. He gets off of Hoshi. "It's a bit weird he focused on you, Moriko."

"Hai," Moriko murmurs. She notices the students tentatively picking themselves up from the ground.

"The next time I see that man, I'll kick his butt," growls Hoshi. "'Little thing,' my ass."

"He's not wrong," comments Masaru.

"That's it!"

Moriko whirls to see Hoshi springing at Masaru who simply dodges her. Hoshi lands in a crouch and glares over her shoulder at Masaru who simply grins back at her.

"Don't take me lightly!" exclaims Hoshi. She goes into a crouch when a bell tolls.

"Academy students! Form a line! We'll pass out your schedules!" calls a voice.

The three turn to see a man standing before the doors. He wears a light blue hakama held up by a black obi. A white shigiti peeks out from the light tan kosode. On his shoulders is a black haori its sleeves edged with a stripe of white. Light reflecting off of his glasses allows Moriko to catch a glint of gold at his throat.

"It seems we need to go claim our schedules," Moriko ventures speaking, hoping to prevent Hoshi and Masaru from launching into a fight.

Hoshi glares at Masaru for a heartbeat more before she stands, dusting herself off.

"Fine…I'll let it pass…until I'm faster and stronger than you," she informs Masaru. Hoshi then turns her glare at Moriko, pointing her finger at her, declaring, "I'll get my pouncing record back from you! If a pint-size pink haired brat can get you, there's no excuse for me missing!"

"Let us do our classes first," Moriko tells them.

Masaru shrugs, saying, "Fine but I'll stick around with you two. Kenpachi doesn't say things like he did unless he's serious about them."

Moriko hangs back a little bit as the pair approaches the lines. Nerves flutter in her stomach. She inhales deeply before she joins one of the lines to the Academy's front door.

 _This is for my promise,_ Moriko tells herself. _No matter the challenges, I will keep my promise to Satoru-sama to use my gifts to protect and take care of others._ She straightens her shoulders and lifts her chin up, determination on her face.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 11: Balance

A short while after receiving her schedule, Moriko sits at one of the long, classroom tables in a classroom for the first hour of class. Hoshi sits to her right while Masaru sits on the other side. Their table sits right in the center of their classmates. Meanwhile, the man who called them for their schedules stands before the filled classroom.

"Welcome to the Academy," the man says. "I'm Sensei Gengorō Ōnabara, the head teacher of your special classes. I'm also responsible for your General Studies education."

Hoshi sighs, crosses her arms and slump onto the desk. "I can already tell he's going to be a windbag. Wake me up when he's done."

"Hoshi, this is one of our classes," Moriko whispers. However, Hoshi shuts her eyes and promptly starts purring/snoring. Moriko growls softly before she huffs.

Tapping catches Moriko's attention. She turns to see Masaru's fingers restlessly drumming the table's surface. He groans.

"Great, this is going to be torture," grumbles Masaru.

A slight sound of footsteps makes Moriko look up. Her ears lie flat at the sight of their sensei approaching their row. Masaru talks on without noticing their sensei looming over them. "I already know this stuff cause—"

The sensei slaps his hand down onto the table near Hoshi's head. Hoshi startles awake, making a horrible yowl, and falls out of her seat. Masaru jolts but catches himself before he falls over too. Moriko muffles a laugh behind her hand with a blush. She casts her gaze elsewhere with a guilty flush on her cheeks.

"What was that for?" demands Hoshi, picking herself off the ground.

"I'm fully aware General Studies may not have an appeal, but its essence is important to become a Soul Reaper," Gengorō informs her. He then turns his attention to Masaru and asks deceptively pleasantly, "If you already know the content of my class, then enlighten the class on Soul Society's laws, Endo-sama."

"The laws?" parrots Masaru.

"Hai."

Giving his head a shake, Masaru cleared his throat importantly. He states grandly, "If a noble house is up to no good, it's the Gotei 13's responsibility to take that house down."

Silence hangs in the air.

"The circumstances for that are?" inquires Gengorō.

"Circumstances…uh…" Masaru rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. He hesitates before he confesses, "Sorry, Sensei," apologizes Masaru. "I got nothing."

"I suspected as much," Gengorō replies, nodding. "The law you butchered shamelessly is stated as thus: 'It's against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of doubt.'"

Laughter echoes around the room with Masaru scowling with a slight flush on his cheeks. Swallowing, Moriko lifts a hand, speaking hesitantly, "I know one of the laws is to maintain balance… But I am not sure if I understand what maintaining balance means."

Gengorō looks at Moriko who scratches behind her left ear. She braces for laughter at her expense. After a moment, he nods with a slight smile, saying, "Maintaining balance can mean a number of things, but it is the ultimate law. This class will educate you in the meaning. And so, the laws of Soul Society will be our first lecture."

An hour passes with the sensei lecturing. Moriko leans over the desk, fascinated by the content. The bell rings.

"There will be a quiz tomorrow on the laws," Gengorō informs the class. "Our next lecture will be on Soul Burial."

Moriko hesitates before she approaches the sensei. He turns to her.

"Hai, Moriko-san?"

"Why do we need to know about Soul Burial, Sensei-sama?" asks Moriko while her classmates file behind her towards the door. "Is it not simple as putting a soul to rest like we do here?"

"It's slightly different in the World of the Living," Gengorō answers. He smiles slightly before he adds, "It will be in tomorrow's lecture, so you can save your questions until then. Off to your next classes."

"Hai, Sensei Ōnabara-sama," answers Moriko. She bows to the sensei respectfully before catching up with Masaru and Hoshi.

"Teacher's Pet," Hoshi declares sing-song when they are out in the halls.

"Why am I a pet?" asks Moriko.

Masaru snickers before messing with Moriko's hair between her ears. "You were making the sensei swell with pride with all those questions. Senseis lap up all that attention."

"But I simply wanted to be sure I understood what he was saying," Moriko protests, confused. "Is it wrong?"

"Only if you make the class stay late with one of your questions," Masaru remarks. He draws out his schedule from his kosode and frowns at it. "Where are you two going next?"

"We have Sensei Abe-sama's cooking class," Moriko replies.

"What?!" exclaims Masaru. "I don't get a break from her?" He points at Hoshi who bristles.

"Why do you not like Hoshi, Endo-sama?" asks Moriko.

"Cause she calls me Blondie," Masaru replies, glaring at Hoshi who glares right back.

"It's the truth." Hoshi exclaims, stepping up to the blue eyed boy.

"If it's the truth, then admit you're a Shorty," Masaru growls at Hoshi.

Moriko steps between the pair, pushing them apart. Her hand on Masaru's shoulder twitches upon contact, but Moriko ignores the traces of static following her hand from Masaru's person.

"Enough. We need to get to our class."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	13. Chapter 12: Boiling Blood

The cooking classroom has multiple tables where small Bunsen burners act as the stoves for the cooking. Chopping, hissing, cursing and murmuring drifts through the air. Two pairs of students occupy the tables. One table remains empty while the last table is occupied only by Moriko. She glances up from her chopping of vegetables to watch Masaru and Hoshi bickering over Masaru's too thick cuts of vegetables for the miso soup they were working on.

"You are certain you are alright with working on the assignment alone, Moriko-san?"

Moriko turns to see the cooking instructor, Choko Abe, standing by her. She is pleasantly shaped from her indulgences in cooking and smells of herbs. Her robes are identical to their first sensei's robes. Smiling, Moriko resumes cutting the vegetables carefully.

"I am fine, Sensei Abe-sama. I would rather not have someone suffering the inexperience of one like myself."

The door to the room slides open. Regally entering the classroom is the redhead from the exam day. Moriko recognizes her by the distinct crest of the peacock clutching a lotus in its beak among the various jewels decorating the redhead's ornate bun. The two brunettes follow the redhead inside flanking her. All three of them carry katanas at their waists while the redhead also possesses a fan in her obi.

"We are in this class," states the redhead. Moriko frowns slightly at the haughty and condescending tone. Her nose wrinkles at the redhead's scent of garlic and mint.

"Then you must be Mia Kato-sama with Kika and Kiku Hanno-sama," replies Choko. "You are in time. Moriko-san does not have a partner for the miso soup assignment. One of you can assist her."

Mia looks at Moriko. Moriko's ears flatten at the distain lighting the girl's green eyes.

"Humph, I would be rather caught dead than pairing with Rukongai scum," replies Mia.

"Watch your tongue, young lady," Choko demands. "This is an elective class for anyone wishing to master the art of the kitchen. You're to be respectful of your classmates."

The redhead removes a fan from her waist and wafts it as if batting something away from her face. Mia exclaims, "Do you expect me, a noble, to pair with the likes of her? You're out of your mind. She reeks of garbage."

"I took a bath this morning prior to arriving, Kato-sama," Moriko protests. "Yet you should not talk about another's smell when you do not smell nice either. Garlic and mint are a bad choice to pair together in one's breath."

Everyone gasps. Masaru sniggers. Moriko looks around, puzzled. "But it is the truth," explains Moriko, wondering why everyone was looking at her like she committed a crime. She looks back at Mia who strides towards Moriko, her face turning an interesting color combo of purple and red.

"Why you insolent, good-for-nothing—"

Mia raises her fan, but Choko blocks the fan with her hand.

"This is my classroom. If you or anyone dares to strike a classmate, there will be punishment."

Mia takes a moment to compose her features. Tossing her head, the redhead states, "We will require two cooking stations set up for us. The twins will use one, and I will use one alone. I am a lady. Therefore, I shall require no one's assistance with such a simple assignment of miso soup."

"Very well," replies Choko. She ushers the three to an unoccupied table.

The wolf eared girl sighs. _Why did the truth upset her?_ Moriko wonders. She resumes cutting the vegetables. A yelp escapes her when her knife slips to cut her fingertips in her attempt to trim a vegetable piece thinner. Blood wells up on Moriko's fingertips. Gritting her teeth, Moriko reaches for a towel.

"Oye, you—your blood's boiling," says Masaru from beside Moriko.

She looks back at her hand. Her eyes widen at the sight of the blood boiling on top of her injured fingertips. Her nose wrinkles at the scent of boiling blood while faint red mist floats off her fingertips. When the mist fades, her fingertips are perfectly healed except for traces of dried blood.

"I wonder," murmurs Moriko. The black haired girl picks up the knife and walks over to the cleaning station. Pulling up her kosode sleeve, Moriko holds the sleeve back with in her teeth. Her hand grips the knife before she executes a deep cut into her arm from her elbow area to her wrist. A whimper escapes Moriko when she pulls the knife away and drops it into the sink. Blood wells up and drips into the sink.

"Moriko-san! What are you doing?!" exclaims Choko. She hurries over with a towel before Hoshi holds up her hand.

"Give her a sec," Hoshi says. "I've got a hunch she won't need anyone's help." She winks at Moriko with a knowing grin.

Relieved, Moriko smiles back the best she can around the kosode clenched in her teeth. The red-eyed girl turns her attention back to her bleeding arm. A few seconds pass before a hiss escapes into the air. Sputtering and bubbling blood erupt along the wound. Again, the faint red steam floats from the injury. The cut fades away to leave perfectly healed skin and dried blood after only a few seconds. Moriko turns on the water to rinse away the blood from her arm. She inspects it with her eyes and retraces the blade's path with her fingertips.

"There is no scar," Moriko remarks after letting the kosode sleeve drop from her mouth. "Thank you, Sensei Abe-sama," Moriko says when she takes the towel to dry her arm. She gives the towel back to the sensei who seems to shake herself out of it.

"Moriko-san, that was extremely reckless! If you had—"

"Relax, Choko," Hoshi cuts in. "She's just figuring out something."

"Figuring out what?" Masaru demands.

"I will explain on our way to our next class," promises Moriko. Sniffing, Moriko yelps and rushes back to her cooking station to salvage her miso soup from burning.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	14. Chapter 13: Steps of Kido

Their cooking class ends with Masaru and Hoshi's miso soup being tasty, but the vegetables were cut too large. Moriko miraculously saved her soup from burning. However, she received the gentle criticism that her miso soup was not supposed to be extremely spicy.

"Why is it wrong to add curry?" Moriko asks her two classmates when they leave the classroom. "Satoru-sama always added it to my food regardless of what it was."

"He could have been masking his bad cooking," Masaru chuckles with a slight slur due to the saliva still pooling in his mouth. His eyes are bloodshot and watering. "Note to self, never try anything you make with spices. My tongue barely has any feeling left."

"Satoru-sama was a wonderful cook," Moriko insists.

Masaru waves his hand dismissively before he sneezes. "Scuse me, so what was it that you had to figure out by basically cutting yourself with a life threatening injury on your arm?"

"Before we came to the Academy, Hoshi and I rescued Rukia-sama from a swarm of Hollows on Mt. Koifushi," Moriko explains. "One Hollow scratched my back, but by morning, the injury was gone. What happened in class confirms how I healed." Masaru's eyes widen.

"Back up, did you say Rukia?" asks the young man.

"Hai?"

"Rukia is the little sister to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki," exclaims Masaru. "He's the head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Four Noble Houses."

"Then Rukia-sama is a noble?" asks Moriko. She thinks a little before she remarks, "She said nothing about being a noble lady." Moriko laughs slightly, adding, "Then perhaps I was mistaken about her scent."

"What are you talking about?" asks Masaru.

Smiling sheepishly, Moriko scratches behind her ear as she explains, "In my short time among the people of Rukongai and Siereitei, I found each person has a special smell. Hoshi, I associate jasmine and soap to her. Oranges are yours. Rukia-sama smells of flowers. However, if I concentrate hard enough, there is a stark difference. Those who lived in Rukongai for a long time carry an odor that Hoshi has in addition to what I described earlier. Your scent has the trace that I have found with those who live in Siereitei. For Rukia…I thought she carried a trace of Rukongai beneath the layers of Siereitei's scent."

"You're weird," Hoshi says. "And I don't smell like those who live in Rukongai! They smell horrible!"

Moriko shrugs with a sheepish smile, saying, "I suppose my nose is sensitive to things. Ah, we made it to Sensei Amachi-sama's classroom."

She slides open the door to see the classroom filling up. Toshiyuki stands talking with students but turns towards the three.

"Welcome," he tells them. "How have your first two classes gone this morning?"

"General Studies is boring, and he messed up our cooking," Hoshi declares, pointing at Masaru.

"Hey, Sis made me sign up for the cooking class!" exclaims Masaru.

"What did I say about fighting in my class," inquires Toshiyuki with a casual lift of his eyebrow with a dark smile.

Moriko giggles at the terrified looks on Masaru and Hoshi's faces.

"We're not fighting!" The pair exclaim at the same time.

"I thought so. Take your seats. The lecture will begin soon."

Moriko sits between Hoshi and Masaru, deeming it necessary to keep the two of them apart. Her hand itches to rise up to ask questions, but Moriko resists the urge and simply listens to Toshiyuki lecture. His words flow in a stream of calmness but deeper meaning behind the simplicity of the words. Chuckles ripple through the class when the sensei breaks the lecture up with anecdotes of his days at the Academy.

"Any questions before we go outside to try out kido for ourselves?" asks Toshiyuki.

Moriko's hand flies up into the air.

"Hai, Moriko-san?"

"Sensei Amachi-sama, could there be some form of kido that heals someone after they receive an injury?"

Toshiyuki frowns thoughtfully at the question.

"There is a type of kido known as Kaido which is used for healing. That particular kido is used frequently by Squad 4, the medical division. It is able to be used for self-healing once you master the basics of the healing kido."

"I see," murmurs Moriko, frowning.

"Have I answered your question?"

Moriko catches a slight glare from Hoshi. She smiles and nods when she replies, "Thank you, Sensei Amachi-sama."

He studies Moriko for a few moments before he smiles and claps his hands. "Right, we'll practice the two basic kido spells I mentioned. If there is time, I'll wrap up the class with a higher level kido spell demonstration."

Moriko and the classmates file out into a courtyard where they pair up. Hoshi pairs up with Masaru, leering at him.

"Bet I can get it right the first time," Hoshi declares.

Masaru snorts. "I would like to see that."

"You feel confident? Kay, show me what you got, Blonde," declares Hoshi.

Masaru bares his teeth. He points his middle and index finger at Hoshi. Moriko's eyes widen when Masaru's body illuminates as fierce, wild yellow sparks surround him.

"Shō!" exclaims Masaru. KA-BOOM! Amidst the black plume of smoke around Masaru, a thin line of yellow electricity zips out and zaps Hoshi's ear. Hoshi's hair stands up on end while she leaps up several feet into the air, yowling to the heavens. Moriko claps her hands over her ears, grimacing. A few moments pass before Hoshi returns to the ground just. At the same time, the smoke clears to reveal a frazzled and soot covered Masaru.

"You bastard! You did that on purpose!" Hoshi accuses Masaru, storming up to the boy. She cocks her fist back, but Toshiyuki appears beside Hoshi to grip her wrist.

"No fighting," states the sensei gravely. Hoshi looks fearful and nods. Her nod results in electricity going back and forth between her ears. Toshiyuki releases Hoshi's wrist before he turns his gaze to Masaru. The blond boy develops a bead of sweat on his face.

"What?"

"That was almost a repeat of last time."

Masaru's eyes widen with shock and a trace of fear.

"You know your emotions relate to your power. In a battle, you need a calm head or else you can harm your comrades with rush. Until you can handle your power, you of all people need to follow the steps of Kido."

"Steps? Don't you just point and say the spell?" asks Masaru, frowning.

"Kido is more than incantation." Toshiyuki proceeds to hold up his fingers as he explains, "Step 1: focus on your target. Step 2: gather your spiritual energy. Step 3: speak the spell with resolve. I'm warning you, Endo-sama. If you pull a rash stunt like that again, I'll tell her."

"Don't tell her!" exclaims Masaru. He bows low, adding, "I got your message, Sensei!"

"Good," answers Toshiyuki. He turns away and faces Moriko. Frowning, he looks around. Toshiyuki huffs before he says, "An uneven number, I see. Well then, I'll partner with you, Moriko-san."

"But…" protests Moriko. She glances over at Hoshi and Masaru who resume their positions with leering looks at each other. Toshiyuki follows Moriko's gaze before he chuckles a little.

"Endo-sama won't do anything rash. As for Hoshi-san, the Kido won't harm her much if it goes right or wrong. Besides, it can direct their energy in a more constructive matter."

Moriko hesitates before she nods.

"Would you do the Kido on me so I may see it first?" asks Moriko.

"Of course, it might be a bit surprising for the first time," Toshiyuki warns Moriko. "Bakudo #1: Sai!" Toshiyuki points his index and middle fingers at Moriko. Moriko yelps when her arms are yanked by an unseen force behind her back. She nearly stumbles to the ground but maintains her feet. The black haired girl looks to her sensei who chuckles. He performs a hand motion, and Moriko feels the invisible force disappear from her arms. She rubs her arms gingerly.

"Are you alright?" inquires the Kido Sensei.

"It…It is alarming when your body moves without your will," confesses Moriko. She straightens with a smile. "I am ready for the second Kido, Sensei Amachi-sama."

Toshiyuki points his index finger at Moriko, saying, "Hado #1: Shō!"

At the sight of the small white ball of energy rushing towards her, Moriko's fingers reflexively snap. The white moon flame flickers to life. Moriko pulls the flame into a shield-sized ball. Upon collision, an explosion of white light and white energy sends Moriko flying back several feet to land on her butt with a yelp. She gingerly gets back to her feet with a hand rubbing her smarting backside when she notices Toshiyuki there.

"Did…Did I do something wrong, Sensei-sama?" asks Moriko.

"No… It's simply… Well… That's…peculiar Kido," remarks Toshiyuki slowly. He asks, "How did you do that?"

Moriko snaps her fingers to produce the white moon flame on her fingertips, balancing it there.

… _Flashback…200 Years Ago…_

 _The young wolf eared girl walks through the shadows of the trees on the mountain. Her eyelids are puffy around her red eyes. She sniffles and wipes her nose on the ratty sleeve of her yukata. Her stomach growls, and she winces, softly whimpering._

 _Her wolf ears swivel to the left before the young girl's head turns in that same direction. She walks cautiously through the trees before she peers around a big tree. Sitting on a rotting log is Satoru who plays his black samisen. His eyes are closed, making him seem at peace with the world. The wolf eared girl kneels on the ground and mimics Satoru's playing on an imaginary samisen in her hands. She tilts her head to the side as her eyes slide close, a small smile coming to her cracked lips._

 _The red eyed girl's smile disappears when she sniffs the air, sneezing. Her red eyes widen in fear. Looking back at Satoru, she pales at the sight of a huge creature surrounded by a black aura that undulates like an octopus grasping for its prey. It resembles a scorpion with three faces wearing sinister grins._

" _Satoru-sama!" cries the black haired girl. "Look out!"_

 _Satoru looks behind to see the creature there. The old man barely evades one of its pincers snapping onto him. Running, the wolf-eared girl stands between Satoru and the creature. She holds her arms out in a protective gesture._

" _Run! Run, Satoru-sama," cries the young girl. Sweat trickles down her face, but the wolf eared girl holds her ground when the creature leers down at her._

 _Satoru gets to his feet._

" _Child! What can you do against a Hollow! Come with me!" Satoru exclaims. He grasps her shoulder when the Hollow looms above them._

 _Its stinger whooshes towards them. The young girl snaps her fingers. A very tiny moon flame balances on her fingertips. She grasps the moon flame in her hands and pulls it to make a plate-sized shield. The stinger collides with her shield. White flames explode between the pair. Both the girl and Satoru tumble backwards. The old man twists his body to cushion the child's fall. Meanwhile, the Hollow screeches while white flames engulf it form its tail to cover the rest of its body. The pair watches the Hollow disappear into the flames._

" _I…I did that…" asks the wolf eared girl. She feints in Satoru's arms with a loud growling from her stomach following behind it._

… _Back to Present…_

Moriko considers her moon flame before she closes her hand over it, making the moon flame disappear. She notices Hoshi and Masaru standing alongside her and Toshiyuki.

"It…It is a reaction when there is something coming towards me. It has worked on Hollows," Moriko says haltingly. "I do not know how—"

A loud growl erupts from Moriko's stomach. Laughter and chuckles echo around the courtyard. Moriko's cheeks turn red, and she scratches behind her left ear.

"It sounds like you're hungry," Masaru says. "Did you anything this morning?"

"Two…Two dozen Onigiris," Moriko answers, feeling her cheeks turn darker.

Toshiyuki, Hoshi and Masaru's faces develop shocked expressions.

"You ate that much and are hungry?!" exclaims the group.

Her stomach growls again, and Moriko winces at a stab of pain that goes with it.

"Hey, you okay?" asks Hoshi. "I definitely saw you wince."

"It came with the second growl," confesses Moriko.

"It's normal to experience hunger since spiritual energy does require food." Toshiyuki says. "But if you ate what you said this morning and yet experience hunger pains now, it's very strange."

Masaru digs in his kosode. He pulls out two huge wrapped balls from within his kosode. The blue eyed boy removes the wrappers to reveal huge Onigiris. He offers them to Moriko.

"Here, eat these and see if it helps."

Moriko accepts the Onigiris. The wolf-eared girl eats for a few moments before she looks up with half of the second Onigiri gone.

"They taste much better than the ones I had for breakfast, Endo-sama," says Moriko. "Is it alright that I take your lunch?" asks the black haired girl, her ears flattening on her head.

Masaru waves his hand dismissively, saying, "I'll buy something at lunch as I've got kan."

"Thank you and please thank your sister," Moriko says. She devours the remaining Onigiri in a few moments. "I am better now," Moriko assures the three around her. "Can I try the Kido spells now?"

"Slowpoke," Hoshi declares with a stick of her tongue out.

Frowning, Moriko reminds herself of the steps. _Step 1: focus on your target._ She points her index and middle finger at Hoshi. _Step 2: gather your spiritual energy._ Her body obtains a white glow with flickering flames around her. _Step 3: speak the spell with resolve._ Moriko growls, "Hado #1: Shō!"

An identical burst of energy Toshiyuki had produced earlier flies from Moriko's fingertips. It slams into Hoshi and sends her stumbling a few steps backwards.

"You want to play that way, fine!" yells Hoshi. The tiger-eared girl points her index and middle finger at Moriko, her forehead furrowing. KA-BOOM! A black cloud of smoke erupts from around Hoshi's fingertips and obscures her face. Hoshi appears with a black smudged face, coughing on the smoke.

"Casting wordlessly is only reserved for the most skilled of Kido users," Toshiyuki reminds Hoshi. The sensei turns to Moriko. "It appears you have an interesting talent that requires some work, but it has great potential."

"I think it will require more work than you think for I do not know the limits of my talent, Sensei Amachi-sama," admits Moriko. She smiles sheepishly with a shrug and blush, scratching behind her left ear.

The only incidents during the remaining class period are occasional but explosive misfires. Moriko smiles a little bit when she releases Toshiyuki from the Bakudo Kido, pleased how his arms are freed the moment she completes the release gesture. Above their heads, the bell rings. Groans echo around the courtyard. The sensei chuckles with humor.

"There never seems to be enough time in the day for the most interesting parts," Toshiyuki remarks. He smiles and tells them, "We have plenty of time this year for Kido is a diverse skill set. One you can find useful to balance with your other skills. Off to lunch."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	15. Chapter 14: Strength and Tactics

The class files out with Moriko, Hoshi and Masaru following. They navigate through the halls, guided by Moriko's highly tuned nose.

"How does your nose know where to go?" asks Hoshi around a mouthful of Onigiri.

Moriko looks at Hoshi. The three of them sit outside in the courtyard in a corner beneath the shade of a tree with their lunches.

She shrugs, scratching behind her ear. "It is simply something I have always been able to do."

She removes the wrapping around her Onigiri and bites into it. Moriko swallows and turns to Masaru.

"Your sister's is better. How does she make them?"

"Special family recipe," says Masaru, biting into an Onigiri. He swallows his food, saying, "Onigiris are diverse with many variations of fillings in them. I bet you can add curry powder to onigiris to get them to that spicy level you like." 

"I can?" asks Moriko as she smiles, exclaiming, "That would be wonderful! I hope we learn how to make them in our next cooking class… Or maybe I should ask Ryuu-sama to ask if Akihana-sama would teach me?" Moriko adds thoughtfully.

"Who?" asks Masaru.

"People who work in Jushiro's squad," answers Hoshi.

"Jushiro—Wait a second, you mean Captain Ukitake's squad?" exclaims Masaru.

"Hai," Moriko replies. "Rukia-sama invited us to stay at the division. Her captain, Captain Ukitake-sama, then extended the stay while we attended the Academy."

Masaru gapes at the pair.

"What?" asks Moriko, tilting her head to the side.

"It's not the norm of two people from Rukongai to get to stay in a Gotei 13 squad division while going to the Academy," Masaru explains. "It's just…odd." He bites into his Onigiri, chewing thoughtfully.

Moriko finishes her Onigiri and tucks the wrappings away into her kosode sleeve. She leans back on her hands to look up at the sky.

 _There seems so much to learn, Satoru-sama,_ Moriko thinks to herself. _Yet six years seems like a long time to become a Soul Reaper._

Her ear twitches. Moriko looks to see Hoshi pouncing towards her. She throws herself flat on her back to watch Hoshi sailing over her. The tiger eared girl lands in a crouch.

"You dodged again?!" exclaims Hoshi. "You were completely relaxed! You should have been off guard."

"Relaxing does not necessarily mean that my senses are not on alert," Moriko informs the fuming Hoshi.

The bell rings a few moments later.

"Alright! Hand-to-hand time!" exclaims Hoshi. She leers at Moriko whose ears flatten at the intensity of the look. "And I'm going to pounce on you."

Ten minutes later, Moriko lands flat on her back. Her hand touches her already throbbing cheek. She winces before she looks up at Hoshi who gapes at Moriko before she scowls.

"Seriously? You walked right into that!" exclaims the tiger eared girl in digust.

"I am sorry," Moriko says. She gets to her feet and bows to Hoshi. "I am sorry for being a poor sparring partner."

"Poor partner? You're the one that's taking a beating, not me," Hoshi exclaims. "Come on, Moriko! I saw you fight the Hollows on the mountain! What's so different between them and me?"

 _Size,_ Moriko mentally answers but wisely holds her tongue.

"Attack me again," orders Hoshi with a sigh.

Nodding, Moriko brings her hands up in tentative fists. Hoshi stands with her hands at her sides. _It shows how much of a threat I am to her,_ Moriko thinks. She glances around to see their classmates who overall seem to know—

"Hey! I'm waiting!" Hoshi's voice snaps out impatiently.

"H—Hai!" Moriko exclaims. The young woman swings a fist towards Hoshi with a lot of force. Hoshi tips her head to the side so Moriko's fist swings past her face. Moriko finds herself spinning from the force of her strike, pulling her off-balance. Her fist rams into the nearby wall where a single crack appears beneath her fist. She blinks and draws her fist back to look at it.

 _How can this be? I have battled Hollows and always succeeded in protecting Satoru-sama. Yet here—_

Moriko's ears twitch. The red-eyed girl looks to see Hoshi pouncing at her. She drops to her hands and knees as Hoshi soars over her. Moriko winces at the tell-tale sound of the collision between body and stone. Standing, Moriko turns to see Hoshi with her face buried into the wall.

"Hoshi, are you alright?"

A groan escapes Hoshi. The tiger eared girl braces her hands on either side of her head before yanking her head out of the wall. Hoshi turns to face Moriko with blood dripping out of both nostrils.

"I'm bloody fine for ramming my face into the damn wall," Hoshi exclaims.

"Hoshi-san."

The pair slowly turns. Their sensei, Natsumi Fukui, a very lean woman, stands there with her hands fisted on her hips. Her most distinct feature is a scar across the bridge of her nose. Moriko's ears droop at the woman's glare, which thankfully is focused only on Hoshi.

"Take this class seriously," declares Natsumi. Her glare intensifies when Hoshi glares back. "Pouncing isn't true hand to hand combat."

"What's the point when she—" Hoshi points to Moriko's bruised face, "Simply walks right into my attacks?"

Natsumi maintains her glare at Hoshi while her stance becomes more aggressive. "Your enemy will not be a first year," states Natsumi. "It's reasonable for a first year to not know how to fight. Moriko-san's saving grace is her ability to sense your pounces and react. A true enemy will shake off your pounces and read your body language like a manual. Look at Endo-sama."

Natsumi gestures to Masaru who engages in hand-to-hand combat with another boy. Moriko notices Masaru has rubber gloves over his hands. _Perhaps to keep that electricity from shocking others,_ wonders Moriko.

"Endo-sama makes his movements harder to see by getting in his opponent's range and distracting him with attacks. You can't assume your opponent is off guard. Take a lesson from him."

"The day I take a lesson from him is the day I die," growls Hoshi. Natsumi steps into Hoshi's space to glare down at Hoshi. Hoshi's ears flatten against her head.

"Then you'll die very soon," states Natsumi.

The sensei strolls off with Hoshi growling lowly at the woman's back. Moriko gazes down at her hands. _What am I doing wrong?_

… _Flashback…198 Years Ago…_

 _Moriko wears a shigiti, kosode and hakama that are big for her. They are poorly stitched, but the alterations are enough to cover her. On her back is an insanely huge load of firewood. She walks towards the hut._

" _Satoru-sama! I brought back firewood!"_

 _Satoru exits the hut. His eyes widen slightly._

" _Oh…my…that's good work, Moriko."_

 _Beaming happily, Moriko drops the load of firewood and hugs Satoru around his waist._

" _I am so happy that I found so much! This way, we do not have to wander so far and meet the bad scary monsters! You can be safe!"_

 _The old man appears to be in pain. His hands go to Moriko's arms still wrapped around his waist._

" _Mor…iko… Can't… Bre.."_

 _The old man falls unconscious in Moriko's arms. Yelping, Moriko hastily eases the old man to the ground. She holds his arm in both her hands, shaking him._

" _Satoru-sama! Satoru-sama! Are you alright? Please, please be alright!"_

 _He stirs, wincing._

" _Moriko, I'm fine…but you're gripping my arm too tightly."_

 _Gasping, Moriko releases the old man's arm from her hands and sees bruises forming on his skin. Tears fill her eyes. She clasps her hands together and bows her head, folding her ears back._

" _I…I am sorry… I did…"_

 _Satoru sits up and places his hands on Moriko's shoulders. She peeks up at him from beneath her bangs while tears tickle down her cheeks. He smiles at her before he draws her into an embrace._

" _I know, child. I know."_

 _Moriko buries her tear-stained face into his chest, resting her hands very lightly on his arms._

… _Back to Present…_

Moriko lifts her gaze to the sky. In the sky, there is a cloud that carries the resemblance to Kenpachi.

 _Oh? You're much stronger and powerful than you think you are. You're just not sure how to use your talents. That's what this hole in the wall is about, learning how to harness that strength and power._ Moriko hears Kenpachi's words from that morning. She thinks a little more and remembers more of his words. _This hole in the wall is where you'll learn to fight with what you got. Where you're strong, you'll learn to use that strength effectively. Where you're weak, you better learn quick for Hollows will eat weaklings._

A small laugh escapes Moriko, smiling up at the cloud that slowly loses its resemblance to Kenpachi.

 _Captain Zaraki-sama was right,_ Moriko thinks to herself. _Each class has shown me my strengths and my weaknesses. I suppose I shall have to—_

The bell rings for the end of class, interrupting Moriko's musings. She looks to seeing her classmates ambling their way out. Moriko looks back up to the shapeless cloud.

"I will learn, Captain Zaraki-sama," Moriko promises the absent captain.

Her ear twitches, and Moriko to whirl to the side. Hoshi sails straight into the wall again.

"Change your tactics, Hoshi-san!" bellows Natsumi from somewhere behind Moriko.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	16. Chapter 15: Wonder and Weakness

"You really got your butt handed to you by a wall," Masaru snickers as the three of them walk down the hallway.

"Shut up," growls Hoshi. Tissues plug her nose. She turns her glare at Moriko.

"Why are you giving me that look?" asks Moriko, tilting her head to the side. "I was not the one who told you to pounce."

"Oh, I'll blame you," states Hoshi. "If you didn't mess up my pouncing record, I wouldn't be like this. It's stupid. You're a mess from hand to hand, yet you keep dodging me."

Moriko's ears cock before she looks out a nearby window. Someone in black stands on a neighboring rooftop. The person disappears in an instant, leaving Moriko blinking.

 _Who is watching students at the Academy,_ wonders Moriko.

"Moriko, hurry up or we'll be late for class!" Masaru calls back to her.

"Hai!" Moriko answers and catches up with the other two.

In their flash stepping class, Moriko realizes what Rukia meant about her picking up flash step quickly. All Moriko needed from her sensei was a simple demonstration before she finds herself moving at paces she never imagined possible. But her speed and technique are not progressing at the same level as she keeps tripping over her own feet. Flash step is completely different from what is she is used to doing. A shadow looms over her after her latest slip up.

"You okay?" asks Masaru, holding out his hand to her.

Moriko grabs his hand and gets back to her feet. She dusts off her clothing again.

"I am fine…just embarrassed," Moriko confesses.

"I wo—Cut it out!" roars Masaru who whirls at the sound of a slap. Hoshi stands behind Masaru. Masaru swipes at her, but Hoshi flash steps out of reach. The tiger eared girl reappears perched on the courtyard wall.

"Hoshi seems to have picked up flash stepping well," Moriko remarks.

Hoshi turns and jiggles her butt at Masaru, smirking at him over her shoulder. She flash steps out of sight. Masaru bares his teeth while he sparks yellow.

"She's getting it when I catch her," growls the sandy blond haired boy. He flash steps after Hoshi who leads him on a merry chase around the courtyard.

Sighing, Moriko walks to their sensei, Yuu Gin, a man of average built with striking ginger hair.

"I must be missing something, Sensei Gin-sama." Moriko tells the man. "I try to do what you say, but I keep tripping."

He shrugs and replies, "It's only day one of classes. Doing perfectly on your first day would be abnormal."

"Oh," says Moriko, disheartened by the sensei's lack of support. She turns to leave but hesitates. The black haired girl turns back to Yuu and asks, "Sensei-sama, who else would know how to flash step?"

"Every officer in the Gotei 13 squad. Why?"

"I was simply curious, Sensei-sama," answers Moriko.

 _If the man of the sakura blossom scent and that person in black can flash step, then they are members of the Gotei 13. But why would they be spying on Academy students?_ Moriko wonders. _Would it not be easier to be more out in the open? People are at their best when they know they are—_

Moriko's ears twitch before she dodges Hoshi who slams through and breaks the door between the training courtyard and the classroom.

"Damn you, Moriko!" Hoshi exclaims from within the classroom.

"I am sorry, Sensei Gin-sama," apologizes Moriko with a sheepish smile and a scratch behind her left ear.

The ginger haired man shrugs and resumes watching the other students. Moriko's ears flatten with a small sigh. She turns away and resigns herself for frequent meetings between her face and the ground.

Her prediction is true. Moriko's face throbs painfully when the bell signaling the end of class rings. _Another weakness of mine,_ thinks Moriko with a sigh. In the meantime, her two friends bicker as they enter the hallway for their last class of the day.

"Grin all you want, Hoshi," Masaru tells the tiger eared girl. "I'm not going to be slow the entire time. When I catch you, you'll pay a hundred times over."

"Not my fault you have two left feet when it comes to flash stepping," Hoshi answers with a sly grin. The grin fades away as Hoshi glares at Moriko. "How are you able to sense me when I'm flash stepping?"

"Flash stepping does not mean you are silent. It is slightly harder to sense, but there is always a moment I catch a sound," Moriko replies carefully to lessen amount her face moves because each movement of her facial features brings her pain.

"I refuse to back off. If that pint-sized brat can catch you off guard, then I'm going to catch you off guard."

Moriko opens her mouth to say she knew about Yachiru but then keeps silent. It hurt to talk. _Besides, she would not believe me anyways,_ Moriko tells herself.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	17. Chapter 16: Secret of Mastery

Moriko frowns at the wooden bokken in her hands. All around her, she can hear the sounds of her classmates practicing the Kendo swings their sensei demonstrated to them. She looks around at her classmates. Masaru practices the exercise with control and speed. His bokken hisses through the air up and down in the strike. Hoshi practices the same strike with enthusiasm but terrible technique.

A light tap on the floor from Moriko's right makes her ears swivel to the noise. She looks up to see their sensei, Banku Danno, approaching her. He has gray hair held back in a half ponytail with a fine groomed mustache over his lip. A brown cane assists his right leg that has trouble moving.

"What's the issue, Moriko-san?"

"It feels so weird, Sensei Danno-sama," Moriko tells him. "I cannot tell if I am holding it right or wrong. Everyone else seems to know what to do while I feel so awkward with it."

A slight smile touches the man's face. He balances most of his weight on his left leg, tucking the cane beneath his arm. Banku arranges Moriko's hands on the bokken.

"This is how," the swordsmanship sensei tells her.

"It still feels weird even though this is supposed to be the way I hold it," Moriko confesses.

Banku chuckles and says, "You'll get used to it." He glances around, frowns slightly but then smiles a bit at Moriko, "Excuse me, Moriko-san." Banku limps towards Hoshi.

 _It seems I cannot always depend on the senseis to teaching me what I am lacking,_ Moriko thinks. She looks at Masaru's strikes before she practices the swings. _General Studies seems to be interesting. Cooking is a class I cannot let my attention go elsewhere or else I will burn what I am cooking. Kido with Sensei Amachi-sama might be a class I can do well in. Hand-to-hand and flash step are my worst. With swordsmanship—_

The bell rings above them. Hoshi tosses her bokken aside with a cheer.

"Freedom!" cries Hoshi. She flash steps off, knocking her classmates to the floor. Masaru barely evades Hoshi's dash to freedom.

"Watch it!" yells Masaru at Hoshi's back. Growling, Masaru takes off flash stepping after Hoshi. Moriko watches her classmates head out before she looks at the bokken. Coming to a decision, Moriko approaches Banku who picks up bokkens from the ground.

"Sensei Danno-sama, may I borrow the bokken? I think I need extra work to become accustomed to it…if it does not mean trouble for you," Moriko adds quickly.

"I have some pull within the Academy," Banku assures her with a smile. "I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Hai and thank you, Sensei Danno-sama," Moriko tells him, bowing respectfully to the older man. Moriko slips the bokken carefully into her obi before she walks out of class. She navigates her way through the crowd exiting the Academy. The wolf eared girl slips out of the main flow and turns back to gaze at the Academy. Moriko removes the bokken from her obi and looks down at it in her hands.

… _Flashback…197 Years Ago…_

 _Moriko kneels inside the hut. In her hands is the samisen. She bites her bottom lip before she gingerly plucks at the strings. Her ears flatten at the awful sounds the strings make. The hut door opens with Satoru entering the hut. He carries a haversack in his hand._

" _How goes it, Moriko?" asks Satoru, securing the hut door behind him._

" _It feels so weird, Satoru-sama," Moriko confesses. She looks up, distress on her face. "It does not sound the way it should be. Listen."_

 _The red eyed girl plucks a few strings. Satoru grimaces slightly but follows up his grimace with a fond smile._

" _It sounds normal to me for someone learning something new," the old man remarks. He sets his haversack down and kneels alongside Moriko. Satoru takes the samisen, playing a few notes that are in harmony with each other. Moriko drops her gaze, biting her bottom lip._

" _How can you make such beautiful music with such little effort?" asks the young girl miserably._

 _Chuckling, Satoru touches Moriko's head between her ears. He scratches behind Moriko's left ear. The wolf eared girl growls in pleasure, shutting her eyes and leaning into his hand._

" _I had to push past the horrible stage of learning by constant practice."_

 _Moriko lifts her gaze up to look at Satoru. She asks, awed, "You made the same awful noises I am making?"_

" _I broke a string on my first attempt," Satoru tells her, smiling. "You're much better than I am when I started. It helped too that we worked on controlling your strength. Remember how we did that?"_

" _Ya-Ya!" Moriko exclaims happily. She points to a goofy looking, white wolf doll. The doll wears a silly smile and possesses abnormally long hind legs. Stitches encircling the neck seems to be one of the most dominate features of the doll. It sits on a small futon alongside a larger futon._

" _Yes, Ya-Ya was your teacher to help you master your strength. If you can do that, then there is nothing you cannot do once you set your mind to it."_

" _Really? Even if I make awful noises?" asks Moriko._

" _Yes. Keep at it while I prepare dinner. Therefore, both of our ears will be equally distressed by learning pains."_

" _Hai, Satoru-sama!" agrees Moriko happily._

… _Back to Present…_

Moriko slowly smiles down at the bokken.

"The feeling has not changed, Satoru-sama," murmurs Moriko. She returns the bokken to her obi and looks back at the Academy. "It will be challenging, but I can and will do it."

Comforted, Moriko turns and proceeds to flash step back to Squad 13, determined to put everything she has to pursue the path of mastery.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	18. Chapter 17: Five Months Later

Steam rises from the bathwater while Moriko soaks in the water. She rests her head back against the wooden edge, gazing at the ceiling. Her hair pools around her in a shimmering black blanket in the water. _The bath is nice…but my spring is better,_ Moriko thinks. A smile blooms on her face.

"It is Friday," Moriko tells herself. "Two wonderful days lie before me up on the mountain to bathe in the spring, train to my heart's content and free my ears from the whispers at…"

Her smile fades away. Shaking her head, Moriko dunks herself beneath the water. _No,_ Moriko scolds herself. _Do not think about it. All I need to do is get through eight hours._

Cheered by her mental reminder, Moriko emerges out of the water. She finishes her bath that takes time with her hair nearly dusting the floor. The young woman dries off before changing into her Academy uniform. Moriko frowns slightly at the sandals while she ties them on dutifully. _Sandals feel so weird,_ Moriko complains mentally. Sighing, Moriko retrieves her wet towel, her off-white yukata and her undergarments and exits the bathing room.

Ten minutes later, Moriko stands in the deserted squad kitchen rolling orange tinted rice into an Onigri. A huge bowl sits on the table with only a handful of the rice left. Moriko wraps the current Onigri with a red cloth to add the completed ball to a satchel where many wrapped Onigris threaten to fall from the satchel. Humming, Moriko gathers the last bit of rice in her hands to create one last Onigri. She smiles upon wrapping the last ball and adding it to her satchel. Her smile turns into a sheepish grimace when her stomach grumbles. Moriko sets the empty bowl by the sink. Next, Moriko pulls out ingredients for breakfast and bento trays. Hoshi's scent wafts into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hoshi," the wolf eared girl says without looking over her shoulder. Her hands are busy at work with the trays. One ear cocks back while Moriko listens to Hoshi's footsteps walk to the table, the screech of a chair being pulled back and the plop of Hoshi's backside into it. Moriko smiles at the thud of Hoshi's face into the table's surface.

"I hate you," Hoshi complains. Hoshi's face against the wood muffles her words. However, Moriko knows Hoshi's morning routine to the next compliant and her following question. "You're too damn cheerful and alert in the mornings. Is breakfast ready yet?"

Moriko looks over her shoulder. She swallows her laugh. Hoshi's face is plastered into the table's surface with her orange and black hair hiding her face.

"I am making our bento trays, but breakfast will be next," Moriko reassures her half-awake friend while her hands busy themselves with the final preparations. She ties the orange cloth on Hoshi's bento tray closed before she ties her own tray closed with a red cloth. "Be patient a little longer."

Hoshi groans in response. Laughing softly, Moriko sets the wrapped bento trays aside to start breakfast. Moriko prepares miso soup, grilled fish and green tea. The wolf eared girl carries a tray to Hoshi.

"Give me!" Hoshi exclaims. She snatches the tray from Moriko before she starts eating. Smiling, Moriko returns to the remaining breakfast tray. This tray consists of twice the amount of food that Hoshi's tray holds. She sprinkles curry powder generously over the miso soup and grilled fish before she returns to eat at the table. The young woman eats her food slowly, chewing thoughtfully.

"Does it not seem strange that time has passed, but it feels like yesterday we started the Academy," inquires Moriko, looking at Hoshi.

"Of course time passed," Hoshi mumbles around her mouthful. "Or else I'll be still gagging on your food."

Moriko hesitates before she beings speaking, "Hoshi, when you train with—" Moriko breaks her sentence off. Studying Hoshi a little more, Moriko frowns at the younger woman, asking, "You did it again?"

"Oh," says Hoshi. She perks up before she proceeds to climb onto the table, posing with the tray of half eaten food balanced in one hand. "Do you like it?"

Hoshi wears what remains of her Academy uniform. It lacks the long sleeves, resembling more of a tank top. The hakama ends at the middle of Hoshi's thighs, leaving a fair amount of skin between the hakama and Hoshi's boots. Tucked in Hoshi's obi is her Asauchi, a tanto. Opposite of Hoshi's tanto rests her pouch.

"If you keep cutting off pieces of your uniform, you are going to end up with nothing on," remarks Moriko before she sips her tea.

"I roast when we train. How you manage in a complete uniform is a mystery," Hoshi declares while she climbs back down from the table. She resumes her devouring of the food. Shaking her head with a reluctant smile, Moriko returns to the business of finishing her breakfast. Hoshi beats Moriko in clearing her plate of food with Moriko three fourths of the way finished.

"So much better!" Hoshi cheers. She bounds over to the kitchen counter where she picks up the bento tray wrapped in the orange cloth. "Meet you outside!" calls Hoshi before she flash steps out of the kitchen.

Moriko smiles with a sigh. "Would it hurt once for her to clean up after herself," questions Moriko aloud. Nevertheless, Moriko takes the two trays to the kitchen sink. It takes a few minutes to wash dishes and tidy the kitchen. Once she dries her hands, the red-eyed girl slips the satchel onto her shoulder and across her body. Moriko grabs the remaining bento tray in her hand before leaving the kitchen.

In the room, Moriko approaches the desk. Her samisen and her own Asauchi, a katana, wait for her. Moriko slips the samisen onto her back before she slips the Asauchi into the right side of her obi. The black haired girl exits the room via the window where she smells soap and jasmine directly above her head. Moriko's instincts make her flash step one step to the side. True to form, Hoshi smacks head first into the spot Moriko previously occupied.

"Ow!" Hoshi complains as she lifts her head. She glares at Moriko as she gets to her feet. "You flash stepped!" exclaims Hoshi, jabbing a finger in Moriko's direction.

"As I told you, it is good training for me to be alert for your pounces, Hoshi," Moriko reminds the green-eyed girl with a small smile.

Hoshi pouts before she huffs irritably, saying, "Let's go." A moment later, her pout turns into a smirk before she exclaims, "Last one to the Academy is a stinky fish!"

The tiger eared girl flash steps out of sight. Moriko frowns before she sighs. Reluctantly, Moriko flash steps after her small friend with the scent of soap and jasmine guiding her across the rooftop. A few moments into her flash step, her sandal catches. Moriko yelps when she tumbles towards the ground, but she twists herself to land in a crouch. She looks at her feet. A huff escapes her. Both the strap and the top wooden part of her right sandal are snapped off

"Considering how many times I trip over my feet, it is a miracle the sandal did not snap off earlier," Moriko remarks to herself. A small smile touches her face. "These sandals are sturdy for having endured so much abuse from me."

She removes both sandals from her feet and tucks the pair into her obi. "I cannot afford to be late for the Academy," Moriko tells herself. "If Hoshi can still chop up her uniform without blinking an eye, I can survive one day without sandals."

Moriko flash steps to the Academy, finding Hoshi standing by the Academy's open doors.

"What took you?" demands Hoshi when Moriko arrives.

"You know I trip whenever I flash step for long distances," Moriko says.

"Whatever," Hoshi says, rolling her eyes. "Let's go and get this boring stuff done," states Hoshi before she passes through the open gates.

 _Eight hours, I can survive eight hours,_ Moriko reminds herself. Nevertheless, a sigh escapes Moriko before she follows Hoshi into the Academy grounds. New students like her and Hoshi have tints of salty aroma to their individual smells. Those further along in their education lack the salt aroma. Out of habit, Moriko tilts her head so her bangs hide her red eyes when they transition from the grounds into the main building.

 _The whispers might have died down,_ Moriko tells herself, _but it does not mean they are not thinking how weird my red eyes are._ A quick peek at Hoshi from the corner of Moriko's eye shows Hoshi walking confidently. Moriko sighs softly to herself.

Smelling oranges perks Moriko's ears. Lifting her head, Moriko sees Masaru lounging besides the classroom entrance to their General Studies class. In his obi is his Asauchi, a katana like Moriko's, that he wears on his right side.

"Good morning, Masaru," Moriko calls.

Masaru blinks with slightly widened eyes. He straightens with a slight smile. "You left the –sama off my name," remarks the blond boy.

"I think I am getting better, but I might slip up occasionally," Moriko confesses with a shy smile.

"It only took one day for her to use Hoshi," Hoshi brags with a devious smirk. Masaru scowls back at her smirk.

"You threatened to not give me dinner if I did not comply," Moriko reminds Hoshi and to prevent arguing between the pair this early in the morning. She turns her attention to Masaru, asking, "Has she said anything?"

Masaru groans before he answers, "I told you. The Onigris are a special family recipe. My Sis would roll into her grave before she parts with it. Don't you like your own?"

"Mine never taste like the ones you bring to lunch," Moriko says, pouting a little. She holds her hands together, asking, "Will you please ask her again when you find the time?"

Chuckling reluctantly, Masaru ruffles Moriko's hair between her ears. "Sure. But sooner or later, Moriko, she's gonna come to see whose so persistent about the recipe. If you rub her the wrong way, she'll box your ears," Masaru warns Moriko.

"I am willing to take that risk," Moriko assures him.

"Endo-sama, Moriko-san, Hoshi-san." The three turn to see Gengorō approaching them. He continues speaking, "Class is about to start. Head inside."

"Hai, Sensei," reply the three. They go inside and take their normal seats in the middle of the rows. Their other classmates file inside. The last one takes their seat just as the bell rings. Gengorō clears his throat and the entire class quiets.

"I have two announcements to make. Next Friday, a selected group of first years will be going into the World of the Living for Soul Burial practice and combat training against Hollows. Don't worry. The Hollows are going to be dummies."

"Real Hollows are more fun," remarks Hoshi.

"But more dangerous, Hoshi-san," Gengorō answers easily. "That's why only a selected group of first years who've shown _outstanding_ work ethic in _every_ class are going."

Moriko raises her hand. At the sensei's nod, she asks, "When will we know whose going, Sensei Ōnabara?"

"Names will be posted on my door on Thursday," the sensei answers. He clears his throat and shifts his stance. "Time has flown by since the start of the Academy term," he remarks. "I am certain many of you are looking forward to the break that follows the midterm exams that will happen at the end of next month."

"Duh," Hoshi says. Moriko frowns at her friend but says nothing. She looks to the sensei.

"Midterms are Monday to Wednesday," continues Gengorō. "Thursday is the day the Gotei 13 will be having a demonstration of their powers. Friday will be a fair where all the squads will be present to talk and answer questions about their divisions. You'll have the opportunity to decide which squad you want to work towards graduating into."

Excited whispers race around the room. Hoshi and Masaru look interested. Gengorō clears his throat.

"As exciting as I know it is for the field trip, as well as the prospect of seeing the Gotei 13, we have a lecture to get through. Endo-sama," the sensei says.

"Hai, Sensei?" asks Masaru cautiously.

"What are Mod-Souls?"

Masaru frowns slightly. Moriko holds her breath, waiting for Masaru's answer.

"Mod-Souls are fake souls that were created during Project Spearhead that were used to help fight Hollows. They're illegal because of the immorality of using dead bodies," Masaru answers. He shudders. "Thinking about that gives me the creeps."

Gengorō smiles a little. "You're in the right direction with your answer. A step up from how you started the term."

Masaru frowns before he protests, "I wasn't that low when I started! It just sucks that there needs more evidence. I still think if someone knows something is wrong, they should act on it."

"In common sense, it is reasonable," Gengorō replies. "However, without laws, how are Soul Reapers going to set an example for others?"

"Still," grumbles Masaru. "Waiting to act might mean trouble for everyone."

"Once you're in the Gotei 13, you'll understand with experience," the sensei assures the blue-eyed boy. "Now, we are going to launch deeper into the explanation that Endo-sama started us off with."

Moriko waits until Gengorō gives them time to work on their reading assignment before she taps Masaru's shoulder.

"What you said earlier about Mod-Souls, Masaru, do you not think it is right to take away the life of the Mod-Soul?"

"Eh?" asks Masaru, looking up from his writing.

"I won't worry too much about the Mod-Souls," Hoshi says. She doodles in the corner of her paper. "They aren't like real people."

"But Rukia-sama has talked about the Mod-Soul, Kon," Moriko argues. "He seems like a person based off what she has told us about him, Hoshi."

Masaru rubs the back of his neck, frowning. "I suppose it's wrong to destroy a Mod-Soul, but at the same time, if a body is dead, it should stay dead."

Moriko frowns but sighs. _Why is it that I cannot talk to them about what I think?_ The black haired girl wonders while she dutifully returns to her homework assignment. _They are my friends, yet it is difficult sometimes to talk with them. Enough, I should focus on my assignment. If I want my time on the mountain, I need to get my work done in class._

The young woman bends down over her paper, frowning while she writes her response to the prompt: 'What reason should or should not Mod-Souls be destroyed?'

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	19. Chapter 18: Fans

"Haiku…why my Sis makes me take that class is beyond me," Masaru remarks upon the end of their lecture on Mod-Souls.

"If it annoys you so much," Hoshi cuts in as the group exits the classroom. "Then just change the bloody class."

"My Sis will have my head if I change my schedule," grumbles Masaru. "And it's not—"

Moriko grasps her two friends by their arms and ushers them to the side of the hallway. Their classmates in General Studies split off to the left and right to their next class.

"We will be late if we linger, Masaru," Moriko informs him. The red-eyed girl nudges the blond boy towards the right. She then turns to her younger friend, saying, "Hoshi, you will be late for your cooking class if you linger too."

"What cook—Oh yeah," Hoshi catches herself. Moriko frowns at the puzzled tone at Hoshi. Seeing Moriko's frown, Hoshi waves and says, "See you guys at Toshiyuki's." The tiger eared girl disappears into the swarm of students.

"Does it seem to you that Hoshi is hiding something," Moriko asks Masaru while they walk down the hallway.

"I don't know," Masaru says, shrugging. "You know Hoshi better than me. What do you think?"

Moriko slips a hand into her satchel. She pulls out one of her onigiris, removes the wrapper and starts eating it. She swallows the mouthful she has before she speaks. "Her behavior has been different. What do you think she could be hiding?"

A smirk appears on Masaru's face. "Why don't we take a side trip to find out?"

"But we will—"

"Moriko, you make every sensei eat out of the palm of your hand. I'm sure if you explain, we'll just get a light scolding. Besides, he likes your Haikus."

"But still—"

"Do you or do you not want to know what Hoshi is really up to?"

Moriko closes her mouth with a huff. She stuffs the last bite of her onigiri into her mouth, chews hastily and swallows. Shutting her eyes, Moriko sniffs the air and concentrates. A moment passes before she opens her eyes, frowning.

"She is not at Sensei Abe's classroom."

Moriko changes her direction. Masaru hurries after her. The pair weaves through the other students. They come to a door where there is a slight jingling of bells. Moriko sniffs once more before she eases the door open. Her eyes widen. Inside the room is Hoshi dressed in a very beautiful orange kimono decorated with white bells. Silver bells hang from her white obi. She holds two fans in her hands. The green-eyed girl seems to practice a series of hand motions with the fans with deep concentration.

"What do you see?" whispers Masaru. He eases the door slightly more open to look in. Moriko hears a sharp intake of breath from the young man.

Hoshi shifts to the middle of the room. She holds one fan above her head and points the other to a mirror. The tiger eared girl hums before she starts moving her hips, the bells chiming at each moment. It starts slow, but the tempo picks up with the more and more complicated gestures of both fans and feet.

Hoshi's dance takes her out of sight. Moriko leans her head tentative further in to see Hoshi's dance, but Masaru suddenly shoves the door wide open. A yelp escapes Moriko who falls to the floor. The yelp attracts Hoshi's attention, and Hoshi turns bright red before she scowls.

"What the Hell are you two doing here!?" growls Hoshi. The flush does not disappear from Hoshi's cheeks.

"That's the question I should be asking you," Masaru exclaims.

Moriko picks herself up and presses herself against the doorframe.

"I am sorry, but we were wondering—"

"I'm practicing for my class!" Hoshi exclaims. She fans herself with both of the fans before she snaps the pair close. She continues speaking defensively, "Choko won't let me try more of the advance cooking stuff, so I chose different classes. Fan dancing was one of them. One day for lecture and one day for individual practice! What of it? Toshiyuki said I could do it. It's not a crime, so don't give me that look, Blondie!" Hoshi yells particularly at Masaru.

"Don't call me Blondie! You whine about getting hot when you train, but you're—you're—" Masaru seems to scrambling for words. Moriko notices a slight flush on his face.

"I'm what?" demands Hoshi. She marches to Masaru. The tiger eared girl holds her fans in both hands and points them at Masaru.

"You're wearing a kimono, Shorty!" exclaims Masaru, yet his cheeks turn even redder.

"I'm a girl! Girls can wear kimonos!" Hoshi retorts. She adds, growling, "Call me Shorty one—"

The bell rings and brings Moriko back to the situation. She steps forward to push her two friends apart.

"I am sorry we interrupted your practice, Hoshi, but we were concerned about you," Moriko explains. She pushes Masaru out of the door. "We will see you at Sensei Amachi's class."

Moriko closes the door quickly. She hurries Masaru through the hallways to the threshold of their Haiku class. The black haired girl slides open the door and pushes Masaru into the classroom.

"Endo Masaru—Oh, I see you and Moriko are here," a familiar voice speaks.

Moriko turns to the speaker: her and Masaru's Haiku sensei, Lieutenant Izuru Kira. He is a blond Soul Reaper with his lieutenant badge of three and two wrapped around his left arm. The red-eyed girl smiles and bows to the lieutenant.

"We are both here, and we are sorry we are late, Lieutenant Kira. We spoke with a friend too long," Moriko explains. She feels better for it is part of the truth. Izuru's gloomy features light up slightly with his small smile.

"It is fine. I only started roll call. Please take your seats," asks the Soul Reaper politely.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kira," Moriko replies with another bow. She pulls Masaru to their seats at the front.

"You didn't have to propel me here," grumbles the young man when the pair took their seats in the front row.

"I am sorry," Moriko answers with a slight flush. "I worried we would have been late. I forget myself at times." She arranges the papers, ink brush and ink bottle before her.

"Look who's here," a familiar haughty voice whispers form behind Moriko. "It's the mutt from Rukongai."

Moriko smells the scent of garlic and mint, making her nose wrinkle. She breathes deeply through her mouth to compose herself. The young woman turns in her seat to face the voice's owner: Mia Kato. As always, the two identical brunettes, twin sisters Kiki and Kika Hanno, flank her.

"My name is Moriko, Kato," Moriko informs her with weary patience.

"Since when does a mutt think she can talk to one of my rank?" inquires Mia. "Pulling a tune from that excuse of a samisen doesn't mean you're of noble quality."

Moriko frowns when the headache throbs in her temple.

"It is sounds no different from the others," Moriko tells Mia.

"Sound? It's like screeching birds!"

"Or you got your head up your own ass that you can't hear," remarks Masaru.

"Whoever taught you to play must have been deaf," declares Mia.

"Do not speak ill of my Satoru-sama or my music," Moriko growls slightly. "It will not go well for you if you do."

"And what will you do? You can't touch me," taunts Mia.

Moriko growls with her teeth gritted tightly together. Her hand that rests on the desk turns into a fist.

"Enough," Izuru declares, approaching the area. "Kato-sama, I strictly told you last week to sit in a different part of the classroom. I have good friends from Rukongai who have gone far in the Gotei 13. Watch your tongue."

"You are from a lower rank family than me, Lieutenant Kira," Mia informs the older man. "I shall say what I think. It is my right."

"I am your instructor in the Academy, Kato-sama," states Izuru. He points to the back of the room. "Unless you would like the remark along the lines of 'insubordination in class' on your records, move."

Mia glares at him before she 'humps' while snapping open her fan to wave it in her face. The crest of the Kato family, the peacock clutching the lotus in its beck, glints its gold color. Moriko notices the peacock also clutches white fans in its two feet.

"We'll move. We don't want the stench of Rukongai getting onto our clothes," states Mia.

Izuru nods before he goes to the board and starts inscribing a haiku.

"Why anyone would stand up for a mutt is beyond me unless they like rolling in the filth with them," Mia stage whispers to the twins but makes it only loud enough for Moriko and Masaru to hear.

"Why you—" growls Masaru. He lifts a fist that sparks yellow electricity.

Moriko reaches over and grips Masaru's wrist, pressing her thumb against his pulse. The blue-eyed boy hisses when his electricity disappears.

"Do not let her get to you, Masaru," Moriko whispers. "There is the field trip to consider."

"Okay, okay, okay," mutters Masaru with a slight hint of pain. "Let go of my wrist or you'll break it."

Moriko quickly releases Masaru's wrist with a soft yelp. She grimaces at the sight of bruising forming on his skin. The wolf eared girl extends her hand, palm forward, towards Masaru's bruising wrist. Green light surrounds her hand before it goes into the young man's wrist.

"I am sorry," she apologizes.

Masaru smiles with a slight shrug. "It's fine. At least you can heal now."

Moriko's stomach growls loudly. Their classmates chuckle at the noise. The loudest and cruelest laughter comes from Mia and the twins. Sighing, Moriko gives her attention to Izuru who steps away from the completed Haiku. She focuses on Izuru's scent of agar-agar to diminish the strength of Mia's scent and his voice to tune out Mia and her two accomplices' cruel whispers that carry throughout the classroom. Class ends with the bell ringing.

"Remember, I'm willing to give extra credit for students submitting their work to the Seireitei Communication," Izuru reminds the class as he has done for every class. Smiling slightly, Izuru adds amidst the students preparing to leave class, "It's an excellent magazine and edited by a good friend of mine in Squad Nine."

"Mutt's work would reek of filth," Mia stage whispers when she passes Moriko's seat, "I can smell the stench from her bare feet." The Hanno twins giggle in response to Mia's words.

Moriko feels her cheeks heat while the threesome flounce out of the classroom. Masaru frowns before he glances under the table.

"Where're your sandals?" asks Masaru.

Moriko produces the sandals from her obi. She explains sheepishly, "I tripped on my way to class. I did not want to be late. Do my feet smell?"

"Nah, ignore Mia. She's just an a—She's just asking for trouble," Masaru hastily corrects himself.

Smiling a little, Moriko puts the sandals in her obi. "We should get going. Hoshi is most likely at Sensei Amachi's classroom by now."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
